The Colonel versus The Sister
by Basched
Summary: Casey swears to protect not only Chuck's life, but that of his sister too. pre-Jellie, Jellie. AU. Set during "Chuck Vs The Mask" Chapter Seven: "Do You Want Something More Out Of Your Life?"
1. Do You Think John Casey?

_Author's note: I really shouldn't be doing this, but stuff it. I have far too many multi-chap stories going on and they all need my attention…so it doesn't exactly help by starting another one. However, this is Chuck I'm talking about. I have gotten so hooked that I just simply have to do this. Can't promise quick and swift updating….it will happen when it happens. But I promise, it will be finished. I hate not finishing stories. _

_So! Here we go. This is going to be generally a Jellie fic as I am a fan of the pairing. This will also be a mixture of genres…little bit of action…angst…tragedy….humour and later some good ole fashion romancing. Please, see what you think of this first instalment. Enjoy. _

_**The Colonel Versus The Sister**_

"**Do You Think John Casey Is An Attractive Dude?"**

It had been almost a year since Doctor Devon Woodcombe had learnt of his brother-in-law's true vocation. At the time, to know that Chuck Bartowski was a spy (or rather he had all of the Government's secrets inside his brain, had two agents protecting him and was going on dangerous missions) was totally awesome. His wife's little brother wasn't just some going-nowhere Buy More Nerd Herder, he was out saving the country, or on an even more awesome scale…saving the world.

All Devon had been asked to do was to protect Ellie.

To keep Chuck's secret meant keeping Ellie safe and so he never spoke of what Chuck did or who Sarah Walker and John Casey really were. At first Devon knew that he had been totally un-awesome in his lying; it was wrong to do that to Ellie. He hated lying but if it would keep her safe then he had to.

Eventually Devon got better at covering for Chuck. When Ellie's brother was out on a mission and a cover was needed, Devon always came up with a story to tell his wife, which would keep Chuck from getting his sister's worried and hysterical interrogations. Most of the time, when he and Ellie were working at the hospital, it never mattered…but Chuck could rely on Captain Awesome.

Though he wasn't quite sure on his handlers. Sarah, Chuck's cover (and he suspected real) girlfriend was okay…awesomely hot for a CIA chick, but it was the other one that worried him.

John Casey (correction, Colonel Casey) was a mystery. Devon had known him for over a year as their neighbour; Casey had been invited over several times by Ellie to their family dinners and at that time Devon thought he was cool. The guy worked out, his biceps were bigger and harder than his own, the guy had a frame and build like a solid steel wall and he would have been even more awesome if he had accompanied Devon on his white water rapid weekend. But of course, that day Devon broke into his apartment and found all the surveillance equipment; when Casey had threatened him with a gun, Devon had thought him a psycho. However Chuck told him everything, he said that Casey was in the NSA and he was there to protect him.

The guy was a killer and that didn't sit well with Devon, who had sworn an oath to never do harm. But Casey was protecting Chuck; he was doing his duty to the country and its citizens, protecting them in ways that were obviously not as moral. Colonel Casey's oath was completely opposite to Doctor Woodcombe's. He didn't like it, but Devon could understand, if only a little bit, how Casey and people like him would and could do what they did. Devon got that feeling and sense of duty and honour in Casey every time they crossed paths. He was so stiff, he behaved like the steel wall he was…except when he was round for dinner.

He was a different person when he came round, but Captain Awesome didn't think his "pretence" was completely fake. Beneath that steel and emotionless barrier blocking out the sunlight, Devon suspected there were feelings John wanted or needed to express. With all the things John Casey had done or would do, he suspected that there wasn't much else in his life. No wife or family, no comforts of normal pleasures whilst being dedicated and bound to the service of the country. The dude must be lonely.

What he needed was a good lay; a chance to spend some hot and sweaty moments with a beautiful dudette that dug him. But then, what sort of a woman would go for a man like Colonel Casey?

"Babe?"

Ellie looked up from her meal at the other end of the table, smiling as she chewed before swallowing a mouthful of roast chicken. Chuck, Morgan, Sarah and Anna didn't even stop in their eating as the magnificent spread that Ellie had laid out before them was far too lush to be distracted from.

Devon thought about his question and whether he could get into trouble from Walker and Chuck about it, or even that Casey himself might hear through the audio feeds. Then he remembered Chuck saying that John was away on a solo reconnaissance mission, so it would be safe to ask without fear of the Colonel overhearing on the surveillance. But how would his CIA partner handle it?

Captain Awesome couldn't see how she would see it as a problem, for fixing a fellow man up with a chick isn't exactly a threat to National Security.

"Yes, Devon?" asked Ellie, still smiling sweetly at him.

"Do you think John Casey is an attractive dude?"

The sounds of synchronized choking and coughing from around the table caught Devon by surprise, but his question had been more shocking for three of them. Chuck was coughing and looked to be turning a little red, so Devon whacked him several times on the back to prevent him from choking even more.

Morgan was clearly in shock, as a clump of sweet potato and marshmallow slowly dribbled from his mouth; Sarah was politely coughing, her hand covering up a smile that Devon couldn't help but notice.

"Wha-wha-WHY?!" gasped Chuck as he took a gulp of his wine and tried to catch back his breath. "Why would you even ask that question, Devon?!"

"Yes."

Chuck sprayed a mouthful of wine over the remains left on his plate and Devon saw Morgan nearly fall off his chair when both Ellie and Anna responded to his question. Sarah didn't say anything, as the whole topic of finding her NSA partner sexy was quite laughable.

"Sweetie?" Morgan looked just as Chuck did, as if he had been punched in the stomach and betrayed deeply by the one he loved. "You…you think Casey is…sexy?"

"Sure." said Anna, beaming a smile that looked straight from a manga comic. "He's like a big grizzly bear…the way he growls!"

"Anna!!! Please…my ears! My heart…you're breaking it!" Morgan whined.

"Aw don't worry, Morgan." Anna flung her arms around his neck and kissed at his bearded chin. "You're my man, I won't have anyone else. That I promise!"

"But…but…but…Casey?!" Morgan shivered. "The guy is…"

"Intense, but sweet." Anna giggled when Morgan mouthed _"sweet?!"_ in disbelief. "Well…he's always sweet to me."

"I don't see the problem with him." said Ellie, causing Chuck to grip at his chest as if he was having a heart attack. "He's charming, polite and very courteous. And yes, Devon…I think he is an attractive man, I can't say otherwise or I'd be lying."

"'Preciate the honesty babe." Devon winked at her and she winked back.

"Sis…have you gone crazy?" Chuck barely managed to get the words out. "Do you know who you're talking about?"

Ellie propped her elbows up onto the table and rested her chin on the back of her clasped hands. She gave her brother a slightly disapproving glare.

"Yes, I'm talking about our neighbour and friend. Granted, he does seem a little strange at times," Devon knew that Ellie was recalling the time they had found John rummaging through Chuck's bedroom. "But he is always so polite with us and absolutely charming. What do you think, Sarah?"

The CIA agent was having difficulty in keeping a straight face and Devon didn't blame her. This was her partner they were talking about and it must seem like a really ridiculous subject. However she finally managed to compose herself and Devon nervously carried on eating after he saw a glance in his direction. In those brown eyes, the sweetness and innocence she normally portrayed vanished, replaced by what Devon could only describe as a "killer" glare.

"He's nice enough. Not my type." Sarah patted her hand gently against Chuck's which made him smile lovingly back. Of course seeing her brother so happy in love made Ellie's big beaming smile of light glare brighter.

"I was only asking…'cause I thought perhaps the John-meister might be having troubles with getting a chick." said Devon, relaxing a little when he saw Chuck and Morgan briefly snigger like school boys. Obviously because the "geeks" had a girl and Casey didn't. "We know some gals at the hospital we could set him up with…what you think, babe?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" said Ellie getting up and walking to the kitchen to get some more wine. "I haven't seen him out with any woman at all and it is sad a nice guy like him to be so lonely."

"Maybe he's gay." said Anna, with just a tiny little pout on her lips.

To see Sarah Walker in such hysterics was new to this close family group. She actually had to push away from the table and curl over, holding her sides as tears streamed down her cheeks. Not exactly a professional reaction, but it was funny. Chuck and Morgan were laughing too, but even Ellie knew that it would not be the brightest thing in the world to say to John Casey. Chuck gently rubbed at Sarah's back in an attempt to calm her down and when she eventually did, she grabbed her glass of wine and took little sips to wet her cracking dry throat.

"I don't think he is, Anna." said Ellie opening the new bottle and pouring herself a generous amount into her own empty glass. "I know he doesn't have someone, but I think perhaps an arranged date will do him a world of good. I could ask Heather…he is her type."

"No…she wouldn't be his." Chuck said, giving Sarah an 'are you all right?' look. When she nodded and continued on with her meal, Chuck dug back into his; forking a load of veg into his mouth. He frowned as he remembered that he had spat wine all over it. Spitting it delicately back onto his fork, he placed it down and shoved his plate away. "He likes brunettes."

"You've seen him with someone to know his type, Chuck-dude?" asked Devon.

"Yeah…Ilsa was beautiful and he loved her very much…at least I think he…" He stopped himself as he realised that he had gone too far with revealing Casey's private and personal info. Sarah knew he had as she glared at him with wide scolding eyes. "Erm…perhaps we'd best not talk about Casey now…it's not fair because he's…well….not here."

"Yes." Sarah's tone had a cold harshness to it. "Let's not talk about him."

Devon regretted bringing up the subject now. He saw the cold indifference between the couple and concluded that despite all the "lies" in Casey's cover, what Chuck had revealed was definitely not made up. It was information that others shouldn't be knowing. Heck, all Devon wanted to do was get the guy some action. Even a secret NSA agent had to have some fun in his life.

Awesome didn't feel any better when for the rest of the evening he could see the scheming mind of his wife working away as she smiled and grinned. She muttered a few names of nurses, that only he heard and he knew she wasn't going to let this go.

This was not awesome.

_

* * *

_

He had stopped the bleeding as best he could, but he was still very weak and if he had been anyone else, he would have gone to the hospital or called for an ambulance. But there was no time and he wasn't just anyone.

Colonel John Casey crawled on his bloody hands and knees towards the car. No help was coming, not from Walker or Bartowski and his time was running out. He had to get back and stop that agent, he had to ignore the pain of his bruised red dripping face, the cracked ribs and knife cuts over his bare torso. The life of the intersect was in danger and his safety was what mattered.

John coughed, hacking up blood from his mouth and managed to slowly climb up into the SUV. His head was throbbing, excruciating pain was all over his stripped body, but there was the drive and the determination not to fail in his mission.

If he was unable to take on this new Fulcrum agent, then Bartowski and Walker certainly wouldn't be able to. This guy was unlike any opponent he had ever been up against and that made him the most dangerous of all.

No amount of beatings or torture was going to stop Casey now. This fulcrum agent had known what was in his head without even asking questions and he had found out the secrets John had been trying to protect. He knew who the Intersect was and John had to get back there in time. He had to do something.

He couldn't fail.

_

* * *

_

"Hello?"

Ellie smiled at the suave young man standing on her doorstep. He was dressed in a very fine black suit that fit his tiny figure perfectly and he had the most waviest blonde hair she had ever seen. Also, his eyes were a cold and eerie blue. Devon stood behind her and instantly he didn't like this guy.

"Hi…sorry to disturb you, ma'am, sir." he said with a charming and chirpy voice. "I'm looking for John Casey? I'm an old friend of his and I was told he lived round here."

Devon pressed his hand against Ellie's shoulder and squeezed, she looked up at him and her smile vanished when she saw his "this is not awesome" face. It wasn't, Devon could instantly feel that something was not right about this guy. If he knew John Casey, then he could be real bad news.

"He doesn't live round here." he said. "Think you got the wrong place, dude."

"Sorry." said Ellie, who was looking extremely uncomfortable, not only at the stranger before her, but how Devon was behaving. She was creeped out.

"Oh now that is such a damned shame." The guy shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

Go away, thought Devon. But the man didn't, he stood smiling at them, not in the slightest bit worried. He placed one hand round his back and cupped his chin with the other, pondering. Devon instinctively pulled Ellie slowly back into the house and stood in front of her.

He was glad he did, for the barrel of a gun shoved in his belly only a few seconds later.

"Oh yeah…I know what I'm going to do now. You my good Doctor Woodcombes are going to take me inside and allow me access to the Intersect. Take me to Chuck Bartowski."

TBC


	2. I Promise

_Author's Note: The second chapter of my Chuck or rather JELLIE fic! I apologise for it taking a little longer, I have not been well. I had the flu (regular not swine!) and then I had a chest infection and that kept me from work for two weeks. I'm back at work barely a week later and now I have an ear infection. IT SUCKS! But…I'm on the mend!_

_WARNING: This chapter is not at all light hearted or pretty! Something bad really happens that could upset people. _

* * *

_**The Colonel versus The Sister**_

"**I Promise."**

"What do you want with Chuck?!"

Ellie couldn't stay silent as she and Devon edged back into her living room. She was scared, but this wasn't hers or Devon's first time at being held at gun point. A couple of druggies had come into the ER once and had threatened to start shooting everyone if they weren't given treatment. There was even a time when a distraught man who had just lost his wife had held a gun at Ellie's chest demanding that she bring his wife back to life. Each time Ellie had been scared but she had remained professional, she had kept her cool and thankfully no one got shot. This man however was completely different from grieving husbands and whacked out junkies.

He was glaring at them with the cold eyes of a killer, yet his smile was beaming at them as if there was nothing wrong. He was loving the control he had over them both and as she looked closer at him, she could see that it was more than just a simple love for being in power. It was twisted perversion.

The man forced them over to the couch, jabbing the gun at Devon's back. They slumped down together, holding onto each other for support, but Ellie still looked defiant, waiting for a reply to her question. Why did this bastard want Chuck?!

The intruder noticed her looks, noticed how both she and her husband were keeping so calm and composed. He nodded, certainly impressed and then walked round the back of sofa. He then began to hum, as if anticipating something. Slowly, he paced back and forth behind the sofa, brushing the end of the gun on the back. Then he bent down next to Ellie and sniffed at her long silky brown hair, groaning at her scent. He used the barrel of the gun to lift up her hair and traced it around her neck. Ellie shuddered at the cold feel of the metal, her stomach tightened in disgust that this man was taking some sickening pleasure in doing this to her. She shrugged her shoulders to get the gun away, forgetting that he could easily have shot her in that very instant.

Devon snarled; his muscled arms tensed and Ellie knew full well that he wanted to lash out, but instead he just held Ellie closer to him. There was a something a little odd with Devon, Ellie couldn't pin point what it was, yet for the time being she ignored it. Now was not the time to be worry over such trivial and small things. He was doing what she desperately needed, supporting her, giving her strength. This guy holding the gun was no "Ned" keeping them hostage in the Buy More.

"What are you waiting for?!" Ellie asked, her hand gripping harder onto Devon's arm.

"I'm just waiting for the Intersect and Agent Walker to come in here." said the man, in a eerie cheerful manner. His hand reached out to touch the crown of her head, but again she flinched. "They know I'm here and that I have you two. If they don't come out right now, I will make a nice little hole in the head of your husband." The agent winked happily at Devon and gave him the thumbs up. Ellie frowned, anger at such casual flippancy towards Devon's life that she turned round and scowled at him. He blew her kiss and licked his lips. "You and I have something special planned, sweet lady. Your hair is so soft, silky and oh! I bet the rest of you is too….I could have such fun."

Her fist clenched but before she could get up and punch that smug grin off his face, Devon shot to his feet. His usual "awesome" and dude calm manner was gone, replaced by a dark threatening intent to hurt the guy for making such threats against his wife. The gun shoved right against his forehead.

"You've got no chance in stopping me." There was no smile on his face now, in fact there was no emotion at all. "If I want my way with your lady…then I will. I would suggest you sit down or else your red is going be re-decorating this living room!"

"NO!"

Ellie heard the scream, the sound of a door crashing open before her brother came rushing into the lounge from his bedroom. To Ellie's horror, he was holding a gun and holding it with surprising accuracy towards the man behind her.

"Chuck?!"

Immediately after him, brandishing a gun of her own, was Sarah. Unlike Chuck, she was not afraid, she was focused and unwavering. The two of them stood side by side, Chuck now squinting and straining as he looked at the intruder.

"Anything?" The way Sarah said spoke confounded Ellie, in fact their behaviours were outright weird and troubling. Chuck shook his head.

"No flash." he said. "I've got nothing on him."

"Agent Walker…Mr Bartowski. I'm glad you could make it." The Fulcrum agent smirked a horrible leer. "Of course the government doesn't have a thing on me, so you wouldn't flash."

Chuck and Sarah stepped closer forward, Ellie could see her brother still shaking, worrying awfully about her safety.

"I want to see my sister and her husband safe." he said, his voice croaking a little. "You hurt them and this lovely lady next to me, and myself, will pay you back and I'm not talking money or gift vouchers either."

"Thanks for the threat, Mr Bartowski. As for hurting your family, I still may do. That would be entirely up to you. Though I have to admit, I never thought that the Intersect would reside in your nerdy little brain, Charles. All those secrets…hush hush! Right?"

"I…I don't understand!" Ellie, looked from Chuck to Sarah, hoping they would give her some kind of answer, to tell her why the both of them were being held at gunpoint, but neither of them responded.

"Mrs Woodcombe…" The Fulcrum agent knelt down directly behind her, stroking the gun across her cheek. Her disgusted flinching angered both Devon and Chuck. "Your brother, thanks to the deeds of Bryce Larkin, has had the Intersect; a computer containing _every_ single government secret, lodged in his head for the past three years. A computer that your father actually helped to create, by the way! Which is nice, isn't it?"

"Dad?" Ellie's face screwed up in confusion. "Our dad?"

"Dear old, dad! Yeah. Anyway, your dad helped create it and now your little bother keeps it in his head. I am here to retrieve him, for my people. They want what is inside that squishy head of his and I'm going to be the one to get it for them so they can extract it. I'm thinking maybe they'll try with a spoon. It's fun to gouge things out with spoons."

"You're insane." sneered Ellie.

"I could be certified insane." the man chuckled, but then he shot an fierce gaze towards Sarah, keeping his gun firmly against Ellie's neck. "The things that roam in my head aren't pretty. I'm not a nice man…but I'm not here to talk to you, or your dolt of a husband."

"Ellie, Devon….just stay absolutely still." said Sarah, moving cautiously across the lounge, keeping her sights locked on the intruder. However, she wasn't going to take a shot, not yet. The risks were still too high. "Let them go. They have nothing to do with this."

"But on the contrary they have everything to do with it. How else will I get Mr Bartowski to come with me, if I don't threaten their lives? I was thinking about torturing them…nice and slowly…maybe play with the delectable Eleanor's virtue."

"NO! Don't! Please, don't harm her…." Chuck said, gently easing off on the hold of his gun. He opened his palms and placed the gun on the table. "I'll come with you. Peacefully, quietly….just don't hurt them."

"Chuck!" Sarah looked at him, desperation in her eyes calling out for him not to do this. She had objected to his need to come here, his own safety being the priority; but she couldn't stop him from doing what came instinctively.

"It's all right, Sarah. I'll go with him."

Ellie couldn't even begin to come to grips with the information she received. Government secrets, computers, guns and spies? Her brother was at the centre of it, a target. What sort of people wanted these secrets? They wanted to kill her brother; that was the only point that really stayed clear in her mind. But no one was going to hurt Chuck. Ever since their Dad split she had been the one to keep him safe and she wasn't about to stop now.

Ellie didn't realise it, but now was not her turn.

"Let them go and I will accompany you." said Chuck stepping forward. The agent nodded in approval and then rose up from behind Ellie. His hand stroked at her hair before he cautiously made his way over to Chuck, the two of them facing each other in the middle of the lounge.

"Sensible decision, Mr Bartowski." the agent said. "I'm pleased. Well, sort of. I would have liked a little shooting, a fight…the involvement of blood. But I think Agent Casey gave me a little too much of that."

John? Ellie saw Sarah and Chuck's face widen in horror at John Casey's name. He was involved in all this as well?

"Where is Casey?" Chuck asked as they went over to the door. The agent smiled.

"I'm not sure to be honest." the agent laughed, it was not a pleasant sound. He leaned in close to Chuck's ear and snarled with menace. "He's either lying dead in a puddle of his own blood or……he's dying in a puddle of his own blood and hasn't quite snuffed it yet. He's a tough cookie that guy, but he was no match for me."

That was supposed to be a warning for Chuck.

Yet in his desperation to now protect his own identity once more and that of Sarah's cover, Chuck waited until he opened the front door before making his move.

Ducking down suddenly, Chuck's leg whipped out and kicked the fulcrum's agent's feet out from underneath him. As the man fell, Chuck got back up and was going to slam the door against his opponent's head to knock him out but he received a sharp horrible blow to his chest. He collapsed down just to see the agent flip back up.

Sarah held up her gun for a shot; Chuck was out of the way on the floor, she had a clear unobstructed path to fire, but the man was too quick. The gun was knocked out of her hand with a hard chop to her wrist and then a fist to her face sent her reeling back into the lounge wall.

"That was damned foolish, Mr Bartowski." the agent growled. "Now I'm going to have to kill the lot of you."

Ellie couldn't keep herself composed as she saw the man take aim towards her. Through all the confusion in her mind, she felt the fear cover over her in a cold sweat, she was shaking so much that she didn't notice her brother getting back up.

She only registered the destruction of her lounge as Chuck and his girlfriend battled with the man, in a blur of limbs, punching and kicking with a dance like grace that shocked her. Devon had to drag her away as the fight intensified, she felt his arms pull her off the sofa and wrap his arms around her shoulders to move her away from the carnage. She resisted at first, but Devon kept a hold, tight and safe as the three combatants tore apart the living room.

What happened to the guns, Ellie didn't know, but their hands and legs were now the weapons, striking blow after blow; she heard the cracking, she saw the blood, still unable to register that her brother and his girlfriend were doing this. Chuck never knew martial arts, he never even liked to fight. This wasn't her brother! It couldn't be.

"Stay here, Ellie…" Devon whispered into her ear.

"Devon? What…?"

"Ssssh…we gotta keep out of this, babe. They know what they're doing."

She didn't see, for all she could focus on was how the intruder was defending himself against Chuck and Sarah. He was laughing. It seemed no matter what move they did, he could block the majority of their strikes. Chuck and Sarah were trying hard, the effort on their faces, the grunts and gasps, they were strained, forced. They couldn't keep up with the speed of the man; although Chuck was thrown to the ground, he kept getting back up, each time he was more dazed. He still fought, Ellie couldn't believe the sheer determination he showed or the fierceness in his face. It wasn't like him to be doing this.

A couple of times, Ellie thought that Sarah and Chuck could have taken this man down. It was two against one after all, but they were no match at all for this tiny blonde man. He was vicious with his retaliations, relentless and it was absolutely effortless to him. He barely had a scratch on him, he was hardly even trying.

So when she saw her brother thrown across the coffee table; when Sarah followed, the wood and glass shattering beneath them, Ellie bucked against the kitchen wall. She wanted to run and get help but her mind was confused. Devon tried to keep her still, but she was squirming and struggling to get free. Ellie, affronted with a completely different side to her sibling, was breaking apart and she hated it.

"I thought you would come willingly, Mr Bartowski." said the man, looking round at the wrecked chaos he had wrought. He walked over to the broken debris on the floor and picked Chuck's battered body up by the scruff of his ripped shirt. Chuck looked up at him through barely opened eyes. "You don't mess with me. None of you can…you don't have the training to compete with me…intersect or not! Your CIA woman was about as useful as the Colonel was."

Ellie saw Chuck look down towards Sarah, she was moving but only just. Her blonde hair had come loose from its single plat and was now tainted with some of the blood from the cuts on her face. She was as beaten as he was, Ellie could see by the way Sarah held her wrist, that it was broken. Sarah ignored the pain and reached for something hidden beneath her leg of her pants, but the intruder stomped on her hand. Sarah gasped.

"It looks as if I'm not making myself clear." he said, dragging Chuck over to the door. He bent down and picked up the gun, cocking it and pressing it against his forehead. "You can't take me. So why don't we leave now and I won't have to kill anyone."

Chuck groaned.

"It's a shame. I know….I would have liked to have killed, but I can't have my own way all the time." The man started laughing. "What am I saying? I always get my own way!"

Dragging Chuck along the broken floor, he approached Devon and Ellie. The barrel of the gun pressed against Devon's face, yet the twisted leer looked straight into Ellie's tearing grey eyes.

"No….please…" Chuck was dropped to the floor, wincing at the pain of his injuries but there was no stopping the man. He smiled and then pulled the trigger.

Ellie screamed, waiting for the blood of her husband to cover her. Her arms covered up over her eyes, but she never felt anything. There was the sound of a thud right next to her, but when a loving hand squeezed at her shoulder, she managed to open her eyes and to her surprise, Devon was still there.

However it was the man standing in the doorway that caught her attention.

Dressed only in his boxers and covered in blood from head to toe, was John Casey. The giant man looked as if he crawled up from hell; one of his arms was broken and hanging down loosely at his side and he was barely able to stand, leaning against the door frame. The gun he was holding in his good hand was shaking, but that was the only thing that was wavering about Casey. His eyes through the blood and sweat on his face were all she could see, just a pierce blue through the red. A coldness just as harsh as the intruder's had been.

Her heart was racing. Ellie gazed down and saw the little man on the ground before her with a bullet wound bleeding from his leg. He was dazed, but Chuck managed to get up onto his knees and crack a punch to the man's face.

"Good shot, Casey." Chuck gasped.

"I was aiming for his head." growled the man. Ellie then gazed on, still stunned from the events that had transpired, as John Casey fell flat on his face. Dutifully Ellie rushed to go and help him, but Devon reached Casey instead, giving him the aid that he so desperately needed. Instead, as the shock of what had just occurred in her living room finally sunk in, Ellie slunk down to the floor next to her brother. She could only gape at him with an open mouth, speechless.

"Sis…its all right." She felt Chuck's hands lightly clasp at her face. Yet she couldn't register what exactly was going on. She had a vague recollection of a battered Sarah Walker leaning over the man. "We're all okay…its safe now."

She wanted to protest, because nothing was all right. Her whole world had turned upside down. The evening had been pleasant, a dinner with family and friends, light hearted and joyful; but now there was nothing but shock and blood. It was nothing like the ER. Her brother, his girlfriend, her neighbour…what was going on?

"Rest here, John." said Devon, placing the dazed and bloodied Casey upon the couch. The injured man only murmured despite the severity of his wounds, but Awesome continued to tend to him. "We need to call for an ambo, he ain't too good. I can only do so much."

"I've got it covered." said Sarah, pulling from her pocket her mobile phone. Devon noted a look upon the battered woman's face that it wouldn't be just an ordinary ambulance. Although their covers had been blown to Ellie, he could tell that the CIA agent wouldn't risk any more civilians questioning what went on here.

Ellie vaguely heard the woman as she spoke into her mobile, urgently yet professionally, like a soldier, calling for immediate aid. Ellie swayed, Chuck's hold on her as she began to shake barely made an impact to calm her, even though he had said they were safe. It was all too much, she couldn't fathom or understand what had gone on.

"Dad? Chuck?" Her voice gasped and croaked with the information battering her mind. "I…I…"

"Don't try to speak." Chuck's soothing voice breathed warmly at her face as he held her close. "It will be okay."

He could never have been more wrong.

Chuck may have punched the incapacitated fulcrum agent, thinking he had been knocked out, but the small blonde man stirred, un-noticed by all, with a luring grin upon his face. His hand sneaked within his bloodied clothes and pulled out a small gun that had been hidden. As Ellie was comforted by her younger brother; as Awesome tried to stop Casey's bleeding; as Sarah still talked on her phone…their guard was down and unsuspecting. He sat up. He didn't quite know where to point, but he knew as soon as he pulled the trigger, as the loud bang rang out through the room, hearing the cries, death was certain.

And it wasn't just his own when Sarah Walker shot the bullet through his head.

"NO!!"

Ellie's world ended.

* * *

Doctor Devon Woodcombe looked down at his chest. Blood was seeping through his shirt. There was strange numbness and everywhere around him, things and the people he loved became a blur. Devon landed to his knees with a thud, gazing widely into the shocked expression of John Casey. The Colonel reached out for him, but Devon just flopped against his bare chest, choking and coughing.

He could hear Ellie's screams. He felt her terror and her pain as she howled in terrifying despair; he heard Chuck and Sarah calling out to him, but it all sounded unreal. As the horrible numbness in his stomach grew, as his vision became dark, all he could see was John Casey.

"Colonel Casey…Sir…." he coughed and spluttered up blood on the older man's already stained chest. "Please….look after Ellie….promise me, you won't let anything….."

"Devon." Casey's weak voice sounded muffled in Devon's ears as he began to loose conciousness.

"Promise me you'll protect her. Keep her safe."

"I…." Devon felt Casey's arm wrap around his shoulders and his face press against his head. "I promise."

Upon hearing those words, Devon smiled a weak grin and then everything became dark. Forever.

TBC

* * *

_I would just like to point out here, that I don't dislike Devon. I think he is brilliant. Please Devon lovers, don't hate me. _

_Also, sorry 'bout the obvious reference to another certain TV show in this….I couldn't help it. I do hope it fit in okay. ;) _

_I'm such a cow...ain't I? _


	3. Hate Me It Wont Stop Me Keeping Me Word

_Author's Note: __Okay, I was on a major role when I wrote this chapter. I am quite pleased with it and I would like others to feel the same. It has some little funny moments in it and its progressing on the Jelli-ness! Though by all means, its still not a happy chap and I hope that I haven't put Ellie too over the top in this. Another note to say that (although I haven't seen it) this does contain references to a series 3 episode of Chuck. The episode I know had a certain few people, including myself, a tad upset. I hope what I've written here will change that. So if you haven't seen season 3, like me….but don't want to be spoilt, please skip the forth segment. _

_**The Colonel Versus The Sister**_

"_**Hate Me, That Won't Stop Me Keeping My Word." **_

Reality came back to him with a blurring aching start. Even in unconsciousness he had been hurt, hurt by the physical pains from his torture and the peculiar agony that wrenched at his heart. Or was it his broken ribs?

He heard the screams, his own and hers; he tasted the bitter copper of blood always in his mouth and when he at last managed to open his eyes, the white light of the hospital room only felt like thousands of needles stabbing into his eyeballs.

"Colonel?"

He knew the voice, but it wasn't the one that mattered at the moment. All he could hear was his, gasping and spluttering, pleading for him to make a promise that John knew was a mistake. She wasn't his priority, she didn't have all the secrets…but he had promised. Casey was a man who kept his word, he was and always a marine…his word and honour was everything.

"Colonel Casey. Do you know where you are?" asked the voice again. John growled as the voice was adding an unwanted addition to his agony.

"I'm sitting on a beach in the Caribbean getting a tan." he groaned, sarcasm oozing from his dry aching mouth.

"That's not quite…"

"I'm in the damned hospital." he snapped, regretting instantly his quick reply as it sent him into a coughing fit. His chest hurt beyond agony and the pain reverberated from his ribs to the rest of his body. When his coughing finally stopped, Casey felt hands tending to the long tube sticking out from his arm and when he opened his eyes again, the nurse smiled at him before she looked back over her shoulder.

"That sounds like him." said the first voice.

"He's still very weak, he's lost a lot of blood and is severely dehydrated. He does need rest. Please keep it, brief, General."

The nurse checked the machines that beeped annoyingly next to his bed and walked away. The sound of the door vaguely registered in Casey's ears, but when he looked around the room and saw his superior standing at the end of his bed, he was ready. They could talk freely now…if he could any more.

"How are you feeling?" asked Beckman, the small woman walking round to his side.

"Like I've been tortured." he groggily replied.

"Are you up for answering some questions, Colonel? I need more than what Agent Walker and the Intersect have already given on this situation. Only you know how this Fulcrum agent found out about Mr Bartowski's identity and the death of the civilian has not exactly helped in keeping cover over this. I need to know if you revealed Chuck's secret. Did you say anything?"

He knew, for certain that it was because of him the agent knew where to look. It was because of him that the man knew the Intersect was Charles Bartowski, yet Casey was even more certain that he hadn't talked. He never said a thing.

_But everyone talks. _

He was adamant, he would swear on his father's grave that he never uttered a word about the Intersect's identity. Actually, now that he thought back on it, recalling every knife cut, every cracking blow to his torso; feeling the blood soak his clothes, he had never said a word. Except for the only response he gave to the question…tell me everything.

"_Honestly, yeah. It was me who put the stink bomb in Miss Caversham's desk back in high school."_

"I said nothing, General." he hoarsely replied.

Beckman rose an eyebrow in curiosity and John understood why. She knew that he was a man of his word and trusted him as much as someone in her position could do, but that only confused matters as to how the information was leaked. She picked up a small doidy cup on the bedside cabinet and placed a straw through the spout before holding it out towards his mouth. John opened his mouth and allowed his superior to place the tip of the straw to his cracked lips.

The taste of cool water was bliss, a momentary relief to the dryness still caking the back of his throat. Yet the General still wasn't convinced, after all he had been tortured. Not for the first time, but from the state of his injuries and the pressure he put his body under in trying to reach the Bartowski household; surely he must have forgotten something. The trauma of it all had to have taken its toll somehow.

"Agent Casey…this is a grave matter." Beckman said, placing the cup back down. "I know what you have suffered and endured, but it is possible you could have said something and…."

"I said nothing. I know. I _know!_"

"Very well. I shall accept this for the moment. Perhaps when you've had sufficient rest and recovered more, we can talk about this again. We must establish how this happened."

"I understand, General. Ma'am."

Beckman gave a quick sharp nod in acknowledgement and for a moment, there was a look of deep concern in her eyes. A rare display of emotion, of concern came from the tiny woman and she even reached out a hand and touched it lightly upon Casey's.

In an instant she became as cold as stone once more, snatching her hand away and clasping it with the other behind her back. .

"One more thing, Colonel." the tone of her voice was so authoritive that all his training made his body tense, as if he was trying to stand to attention in his bed. "I would like to make clear your priorities in this. The sibling of the Intersect…."

Eleanor.

"I would keep your distance from her for the time being. I don't want you or Walker to be in a position where she will ask more questions than necessary. Mrs Woodcombe is in shock and grieving, if she tries to ask you anything…."

"I know what to do, General." he groaned, hissing as the ache of his wounds panged once more all over him. There was a change in pitch, briefly, from the annoying beeps of the machines but just as quickly as they had altered, they became steady when he relaxed his tense frame.

"I hope you do." said Beckman, opening the door and indicating to the nurse out of sight that she was leaving. "Too many people know of Chuck's identity. Having his sister know could put him in even more danger and I will not risk that."

But he had made a promise. A promise to a dying man, a good man, that he would protect her, look after her. He would limit his contact, but she was the Intersect's sister and Chuck would not appreciate anything happening to her.

"Concentrate on getting better, Colonel." said Beckman. "I expect a full report once you are sufficiently recovered."

Casey nodded, but that only sent a painful spasm shooting across his neck. When the door closed, he allowed an infuriating grunt of pain to fall from his mouth, before looking round at the dull drab room he was stuck in. A secret military hospital no doubt, Beckman would have moved him here if the cover up hadn't gone as planned.

He'd messed up big time and Ellie and Devon had suffered the price for his incompetence.

That was not acceptable.

Eleanor Faye Woodcombe may not be the most important person in his life, she may not even be deemed special, but he now had another problem to deal with. His oath to protect her.

* * *

Ellie opened the door and was given a pleasant surprise to see her new neighbour standing on her doorstep with a tray of mini-quiches. She smiled warmly and pleasantly and opened the door wider to allow him entrance. She held out her arm to the living room as an extra invitation for the man to enter. John Casey obediently did so.

"John…it's…nice to see you again."

She wasn't exactly sure about him, as the last time she had seen him running off after Chuck and Sarah right in the middle of dinner. It had been strange how he had even turned up…uninvited of course, with a huge bruise on his face but she wasn't going to question it. There was just something different about this man, she couldn't quite put her finger on what. It intrigued her immensely.

"I hope I didn't disturb you and Dr Woodcombe did I?" he asked, looking round the room for Ellie's boyfriend.

"Not at all!" she said sweetly. "Devon's out on his run. What can I do for you, John?"

There was a faint glazed sparkle in his shockingly blue eyes, and Ellie thought she heard a soft amused grunt come from his lips.

"The little hobbit man…"

Ellie smiled. She liked him just that little bit more at his reference to Morgan.

"He ate all my quiches before you could get a chance to sample them. I thought I would whip up a batch, specially for you."

"Oh John! That's really sweet!" she said, taking the tray away from him and placing it upon the kitchen counter. "Thank you!"

"And…for Devon of course."

Ellie snorted a giggle as she peeled off the cellophane from the mini quiches. Devon wasn't here right now and he wasn't going to do what Morgan did either and take them all. She picked up one from the centre of the pile and carefully popped it into her mouth.

"Hmmm!" Her eyes widened and her smile broadened as the wonderful tastes exploded in her mouth with every chew she made. "They're really good! I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Miss Bartowski. Glad you like them."

"Please…call me Ellie."

She saw Casey tense slightly, the warm friendly smile faded from his face as if he wasn't quite comfortable with calling her that. Maybe just not yet.

"You like to cook?" she asked picking up a second and taking a small bite to savour it this time round. That smile returned to his face and his large frame puffed out in pride.

"On occasion. It's a little hobby of mine…when I have the time. Though I'm sure my culinary skills aren't quite up to par with yours, Miss Bartowski. Dinner last night was delicious."

"I'm flattered." she said, blushing slightly.

"I apologise for running out like that…"

Ellie waved a dismissive hand before picking up the tray again and offering one of John's creations to him. He picked one and popped it whole into his mouth.

"No need to apologise, Chuck can be quite…."

"Yeah, I know."

"You two are friends? At the Buy More?"

The smile faded again, and once more Casey became tense and stiff, a small scowl of (revulsion?) creased across his chiselled features. This man was most strange.

"He has his moments." he said at last.

She laughed at such a comment. When Chuck had introduced Casey last night as his friend, she had found it strange that someone like John would be friends with him. They didn't exactly seem to have a lot in common. Then, Ellie noticed the still large bruise on his face and immediately her doctor instincts kicked in. She came round the counter and stood in front of him, reaching up to his face with her hand.

Ellie jumped with shock when his hand flew up and grabbed her wrist, a little too hard. She winced at the pressure he applied, but then she saw the apologetic look upon his face and she was quite disheartened to see his horror at his actions. He released his hold very quickly.

"Sorry."

He had very good reflexes.

"It didn't hurt." she lied, smiling softly. "Your face…is it all right? I could have a proper look at it for you, maybe I could put some…."

"It's fine, Miss Bartowski. It's okay, really. I just had a small accident with the car."

"Oh. Are you sure? I am a doctor."

"I am aware of that, miss. But honestly, I don't need anything."

"Call me Ellie! Please…we are going to be neighbours after all, aren't we?"

He never answered. He just bobbed his head in acknowledgement as if he contemplating on something else. He was most peculiar, she just couldn't figure him out, for one moment he was the most cheerful, sweetest man she had ever met, but the next…it was as if he was hiding something about his past, there was a much more complex and darker side to this man. He warranted careful observation, especially when he was working with her brother. He intrigued her, Ellie felt a strange lure about him and it wasn't just because of his impressive figure and entrancing blue eyes.

Having John Casey as a neighbour was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Colonel, go back to bed! You are in no condition to be walking around!"

"He's not going to listen, Doctor!"

"Colonel Casey!! Return to your room before you collapse!"

John wasn't listening. The nurse had foolishly told him that Chuck and Sarah were both here in the hospital keeping an eye on Ellie. The General had obviously made sure Devon's widow was looked after in a more secure area than the civilian one; for in her grief and shock she could well spout out more of their secrets.

She may not be important as Chuck on the whole secrets issue, but with each laboured step he took, each bewildered nurse or staff member he shoved out of his way, he realised that he had a responsibility towards her now. The General wouldn't like it, but he had to go and see her.

"Colonel, don't make me get the General and have her order you back to your bed."

John knew if that happened, he would follow that order. The doctors themselves maybe lower in rank than him, they could give him orders as well, but he was less inclined to follow those ones. Good thing he came prepared, even if it was a little extreme and possibly a court martial offence.

He pulled the gun from his hospital robes and armed it. That stopped the frantic hospital staff following him dead in their tracks. He heard their calls to him to give up the gun, he heard one woman ask how the hell he had managed to hide the weapon, he also heard the calls for the guards.

"I ain't gonna shoot you." he mumbled, wiping his forehead and realising for the first time, as his hand stroked up over his head, that his hair was gone. Mostly. Instead of his nice mass of brown hair there was now only a soft trace of fuzz covering his scalp. They had shaved his damned hair off! John tried to remember his calming mantras and the growl murmured from his lips as it did very little to help. "I am just going to visit a friend. She needs my…"

"General Beckman said you were not to visit the young lady. She is in shock."

"I just need to see if she's okay." he growled, gripping the gun even tighter and glaring down into the eyes of the doctor before him. The man was frightened, as well he should be. "Are you going to argue with me…Lieutenant?!"

"No, sir. Not…well…can you at least let one of the nurses take you in a wheelchair, sir?"

"I can walk. I don't need a damned chair."

"But…"

The click of the safety catch only made the doctor and the other staff move away. John eyed them all with utter contempt, until the MPs finally arrived. He nodded to them and continued on walking, hearing briefly the doctor tell them to follow. John allowed it, as long as they didn't interfere with what he had to do.

"Colonel?"

John felt a rage coming on, along with a horrible pounding headache.

"Are you going to do or say something stupid, son?" he asked the youth in uniform. The young man looked at his partner who was shielding his eyes from something.

"Just…could you tie up the back of your hospital gown sir?" he mumbled. "Its revealing…your ass, sir."

With a heavy sigh of frustration, Casey tried to do it himself, but the pain in his ribs, his abdomen and back prevented him from doing so. The long lingering grunt signalled for the young MP to tie up the four cords instead; he was slow and nervous but once done, Casey sped off as fast as he could in his condition. Even with the gown tied up, it did little to ease the draft wafting up his legs.

* * *

"John…we need to talk."

As the two of them cleared the main course meal plates away to the kitchen, Casey became quite puzzled. She was looking very serious and when Ellie Woodcombe was like this, it was usually with good cause. He stood straight and prepared himself for what she had to say.

In the back round, Chuck, Awesome and Sarah were laughing over something, but he tuned them out and gave the young thirty something his undivided attention.

"Of course, Ellie. What do you need to talk about?"

"I'm worried about you."

He smiled softly. She worried about everyone.

"I think you may have a drinking problem."

That was a punch to the stomach if he ever felt one. Casey reeled back slightly, confused, before laying the plates gently by the sink. He couldn't fathom where this ridiculous notion came from.

"Chuck and Devon told me…about the incident you had and frankly I am more than a little concerned."

Incident? What incident? Casey was absolutely gob smacked, yet his surprise quickly turned to a deep discontented suspicion as he looked back to the dining table. Of course it had to have something to do with those two. What had they said?

"John…for a grown man to wet himself in public and be exposed like that is not normal." Ellie said politely as she possibly could. "Drinking that in much excess could indicate that you have a grave problem with alcohol. If something has happened, if you need some help or just a person to talk to, you know that I would only be too glad to help…as a friend."

Casey growled. So that's what had caused her to snatch that bottle of wine out of his hands all those days ago. Those two idiots had come up with a lame pathetic cover story at his expense; a story that had greatly damaged his character and that would not do.

"Ellie…" he smiled back at her and unknowingly reached out a hand to take hers. He felt her shake, but she never pulled away. "I can tell you that I do not have a drinking problem. Whatever Chuck and Devon told you, wasn't true. In fact I'm disgusted that they told this story about me."

"So they lied to me?" she seethed. "About what they were doing a week ago?"

"I'm afraid so. I was visiting my mother on that day." He didn't exactly like telling this lie, but at least it didn't incriminate anyone else.

"I'm such a fool!" Ellie snatched her hand away from John's and stormed over to the fridge. She flung it open, making the door crash hard against the counter and Casey noticed Sarah, Chuck and Awesome looking back at them with concern. "I didn't believe Devon's stupid excuse about the decapitated bear, why would I have even contemplated that you would behave like that, John?! Argh! I'm so angry!"

She wasn't the only one. Casey saw the worried look in the eyes of the other men and smirked triumphantly. He turned back round and saw Ellie take out the black forest gateaux from the fridge, slamming it hard down on the counter and taking out a knife from a draw. The grip she held it with made a warm tingle shoot down his spine.

"Don't worry about it." he said, "I'm sure the truth of their whereabouts on that day isn't as bad as you think it is. You can ask them again, actually. For the moment, you concentrate on this dessert and I'll just have a quiet word in their ears."

"But surely you…"

"Ellie, they must have a good honest reason and if you're calm about it, I'm sure they'll be only too happy to explain."

"You have the patience of a saint, John." said Ellie breathing deep and hard as she cut into the pudding. "If that story was ever told about me, I'd be beyond furious! I'm so mad that they said such horrible things about you!"

"Me too." John gently patted her shoulder. "I'll just go…give them a little chat."

"Thank you, you didn't deserve any of this. So I think that warrants you an extra large slice of gateaux?"

"You are a star, Mrs Woodcombe."

John nodded his thanks and gave her warm smile. As soon as his back was turned, the smile faded and the most angry and furious hurting frown creased upon his face. Cracking his knuckles he strode over to Awesome and Chuck and planted a heavy squeezing hand on each of their shoulders. He could smell their fear.

"Gentlemen…." he snarled. "A quick word."

"Er….sure…Casey." Chuck nervously replied. "What's…what's up?"

"As if you didn't know."

Ellie looked over at them and all three of the men smiled falsely.

"I don't appreciate slurs against my character." he said, his voice ever so gentle and lulling but the imminent threat of great bodily harm was oozing from those words. "Those lies against my expense disgusts me. I'm not a flashing- pant wetting-alcoholic."

"But…"

Awesome was cut off as John squeezed harder into the Doctor's shoulder. Devon winced.

"Lies are one thing in this job. It is a necessity." Casey continued still smiling as Ellie cut up the pudding. "But lies that degrade a fellow person's dignity and character in the eyes of others is below contempt and it dishonours them and yourselves. So, if you two EVER give another cover story at my expense, I can guarantee that it will not end up pretty for the both of you. I shall let this go, for once…but you will now have to convince Ellie of something different. Good luck with that. I don't think she is nearly as forgiving as I am." Casey gave each of the men heartious whacks on the back and rubbed his hands as Ellie brought in the gateaux from the kitchen. "Ahh! Pudding! As usual, Mrs Woodcombe, it looks divine!"

Ellie smiled weakly at his comment and immediately scooped up the largest cut piece and placed it in front of him. Awesome and Chuck looked extremely despondent and when Ellie dished out a piece for Sarah and herself, they looked hopeful.

Ellie crossed her arms and scowled.

"Don't you two have something to tell me, before I consider letting you eat some of this?"

With a mouthful of sweet creamy cherry goodness, Casey listened with absolute pleasure as the Intersect and Doctor told a new cover story.

Actually, when they had finished, it had been far from bad. In fact it was very good, a lot more convincing, as the most beautiful smile graced upon Eleanor's face.

_Well done lads. There's hope for you yet._

He nodded his approval to the two men, already for seconds.

_

* * *

_

She couldn't smile now. She could hardly breathe or feel. Her whole body felt numb as she gazed at the wall with her legs curled up beneath her and her fingers twisting the long strands of her brown hair.

Chuck watched his sister from the window in the door and felt just as empty. He couldn't believe that Devon was gone, he couldn't believe that any of this had happened. He wiped at the tears in his eyes and tried to figure out how it had gone all wrong, even though he knew. It all happened from the moment he had gotten the Intersect downloaded into his head and he hated it. He hated the lies, hated Bryce Larkin for doing this to him and he felt detest at himself for putting it all back in when the chance of a normal life had been so close. Everything Chuck had done, all the good seemed pointless, as he looked at his sister. He never wanted her to be hurt, more than anything surely Ellie could have been spared the agony of losing her husband.

Devon. The most awesome-est man he had ever known was cut down in his prime, his death could have been prevented and the question…why why why, repeated over in his head.

But what hurt most of all, was that Ellie wouldn't talk to him. Her cries and screams at him wounded him the most, her pounds of her fists on his body as he tried in vain to calm her, were far more painful than what the Fulcrum agent had done to him. She was his sister, he needed to be there for her, they both could support each other through this horrible time but the guilt he was feeling was keeping him behind the door.

He thought of Dad, of Morgan and of Devon's parents. What were they being told? Chuck couldn't take any more of this, he had to be by Ellie's side, even if she said she didn't want him there.

He placed his hand on the handle and was about to push open the door when soft hands touched at his back.

"Chuck…its not time yet."

Sarah squeezed at his shoulders, hoping to keep him from going in. He turned round and saw that her eyes were still red from having cried as well. She looked pale too, but not nearly as bad as Ellie, yet Chuck's guilt only stabbed harder at his chest when he considered holding Sarah in his arms.

"She needs me." he said. "I have to do something. I can't bare seeing her like this."

"I know, Chuck. But it's still too early, she needs the time to grieve on her own."

"She loved him so much, Sarah…Ellie's lost the most important person in her life and to see her so broken…it's not her. She doesn't look like my sister…it's horrible!"

"She's in shock, this trauma isn't going to go straight away. But you know she's strong, she will get over this and before you say…I know she doesn't hate you for this."

She does, thought Chuck. It was all his fault and his only sister would hate him for the lies and deceit. She would hate him for taking away her husband, for the rest of his life.

"Chuck…it will get better. In time."

Sarah was trying to make him feel better and even though he still wanted to go in and talk to Ellie, both Sarah and Chuck knew that anything they said would fall on deaf ears.

She hadn't talked in hours, she hadn't even acknowledged the presence of the hospital staff or General Beckman. Chuck saw a mere shadow of his sister sitting in that room and feared that such a trauma would never bring her sunshine back. He feared he would never see her smile again.

"Ellie…" The tears fell once more but this time Sarah turned him away from the door and enveloped her arms around him, holding him and comforting him with all she could.

Neither of them noticed the door further down the corridor opening. Nor did they see the hobbling figure of John Casey lumbering towards them with two MP guards behind him, until he shoved passed them and glared through the window.

"Oh my god…Casey….you look…you look awful!"

Not exactly the kindest words Chuck could have said, but at the sight of man, it wasn't a lie. His hair was shaved and through the dark traces the two large red cuts on his scalp gave the colonel a terrifying Bruce Willis in the "Twelve Monkeys" look. His face was covered in cuts and his arms were covered in them too along with horrific burn marks. Chuck also saw that his legs were just as bad and that they were barely keeping him up right.

"Yeah, nice of you two to come and visit me and bring me grapes." he deadpanned, his eyes fiercely locked on Ellie through the window. "How is she?"

"Not good." Sarah replied. "She's not moved, spoken or eaten anything. She doesn't acknowledge anyone who goes in there."

"Even me." added Chuck.

"Casey…the Fulcrum agent who did this…" Sarah paused briefly as her breath caught in her throat. "How did he find out where to…"

She never got to finish her sentence as John pushed open the door and hobbled inside.

* * *

"Ellie?"

She didn't move.

"Ellie…it's John."

Still nothing.

Casey slowly approached her side and when he saw the paleness of her face, the blank horrific stare of those puffy red eyes, he felt a hard twang of agony for her in his chest. This was not the strong independent and bubbly woman he knew and it saddened him. He had been Chuck's handler for three whole years and in all this time, Eleanor had been the most decent one of them all. So kind, so caring, she had always welcomed him into her home as a friend and she treated him with the utmost respect. He admired that about her and still did. Yet, just like the others, he felt guilty for what had happened.

John Casey didn't feel guilty about a lot of things he'd done, but seeing this broken woman, knowing what he had taken from her, there was nothing else he could feel.

"Ellie?"

Again, nothing, just as Sarah and Chuck had said. So instead of trying to get her to talk, Casey walked over to the only other chair in the room and sat down. He didn't try and talk to her again, instead he opted to share the quiet with her.

The hours passed, the doctor and nurses came in to check upon them both, even Chuck found the courage to come back in, but neither Ellie nor Casey said anything. Casey could see how hurt Chuck was feeling, there was even resentment in his eyes that the Colonel was sitting with her, but the intersect did nothing to upset this silence. He remained away for his sister, but he was ever close.

It was late into the evening when at last, Ellie turned in her chair to face Casey.

"Is that your real name?" her croaking voice asked. John heard Chuck and Sarah scuffling out side the door, attentive and surprised at her speaking. "Is there such a person as John Casey?"

"Yes." he replied, just as weakly as she. "It's my name."

"You're a Colonel…a marine?"

"NSA Colonel. Yes."

Ellie nodded and began to play with her hair, turning her head away and her placing focus onto the white hospital gown she wore.

"You knew about Chuck…you lied…just as he had done all these years."

John could only nod back in response.

"Did Devon know?"

"Yes. He knew."

"The man that came to our house, I knew something was wrong by the way he acted. He wasn't himself. But that doesn't matter any more…does it? He's….." Ellie breathed a couple of racking agonising breaths. "He's dead now. He's gone…I've lost him."

"I'm sorry."

He was not ready for what happened next. Ellie shot up from her chair, her pale face now flushing with anger and streaming with tears.

"You're sorry?!! _YOU_ are sorry, Colonel?! How dare you! Months ago you had the audacity to tell me that Devon and Chuck lied about where they had been, when you are the biggest hypocrite of all!! You who pretended to be my friend, pretended to be a man you clearly aren't!! _YOU_ who brought my husband's killer to our house and endangered all our lives!!! You're sorry?! Don't bother feeling anything for me, _SIR_!"

Ellie screamed and flung her chair across the room, before collapsing on the bed in sobbing tears. The door flew open and Chuck ran in, glaring an angry stare at Casey as he rushed to his sister's side. As he too tried to comfort her, Ellie thrashed to keep Chuck away.

"Leave me alone! All of you! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Ellie…please!" Chuck begged. "I only want to help you!"

"Help by getting out of my sight! I can't bare the lot of you! _GO AWAY_!"

Distraught beyond words, Chuck could only back away reluctantly towards the door. Casey knew that her brother wanted to explain everything, to tell her why they all had to keep these secrets from her, but it was too early.

John got up from his own chair, his torture wounds feeling even more painful than when he had woken up in his own hospital room, but still he waited until Ellie's sobs calmed down. He didn't know how long he had stood for, the swaying dizziness in his head sickening his stomach, but when Ellie finally lifted her head off the pillow and looked round at him, he knew he had to say one more thing before he left.

"Ellie." he said, solemnly. "I know you hate me. You have every right to, but before I go. I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she spat.

"Devon…he asked me…he asked me to look after you. To keep you safe. He made me promise and I gave him my word I would."

"Your word…?" Ellie sat up and looked up and down at him. Casey almost thought he saw her halt, momentarily aghast as she realised his own condition, of the physical wounds he had marked all over his body. She looked horrified at how he now looked, but then to her, all of him was. "Your word, colonel? It means nothing to me. Get out."

Casey obliged to her wishes and headed for the door. When he pulled it open, he paused once more and turned back for one last time.

"Hate me, for sure Ellie. It won't stop me from keeping my word. Ever."

He closed the door behind him, hearing only Eleanor Woodcombe's crying sobs in his ears. It was the most awful sound he had ever heard in his life.

TBC


	4. Its All Your Fault

_Author's Note: Another chapter done for this on going fic. A bit longer, bit angsty. _

_Major note and thanks to Kuryakinsgirl, who helped me check this chapter. Cheers lass! _

_Enjoy folks. _

"**It's All Your Fault."**

_There were laughter and smiles in this house. The clinking of cutlery on plates and the pleasured sounds from their mouths as they ate, it was music to her ears. She watched them all, drinking the wine and conversing as if there wasn't a care in the world. They complimented her and flattered her and she felt lifted, content and so incredibly happy. _

_His hand found hers and fingers entwined and stroked lovingly against her knuckles before her hand was squeezed with intense feeling. _

_Ellie smiled at Devon. Right now, she would love nothing more than to be alone with him, but this was a celebration. She had guests who were still eating and she couldn't ask them to leave now. She wouldn't want them to leave anyway; their company was welcomed and needed. There would be time to be alone with Devon later. _

_Ellie had the man she loved, her brother and his girlfriend…Morgan and Anna. If mother and father were here too, maybe her close friends from the hospital…even John Casey, then her world would be perfect. Nothing could go wrong, not with family, loved ones and good friends around. _

_The door bell rang. _

_The warm happy feeling seemed to die inside her and was replaced with a stabbing ache of foreboding. She looked round to the door, the house had become quite dark and the sight of door made her feel frightened. Something or someone dangerous was behind it and it was scaring her so much that Ellie's hands were shaking. A light bead of cold perspiration formed on her forehead, a sweat of fear; her eyes were stinging as they stared, afraid terrified of what was waiting for her. _

_The door bell rang again. _

"_Are you going to get that, Ellie?" asked Morgan. Ellie turned and even though the room was shrouded in darkness, her brother and her other guests were carrying on eating and drinking as if nothing was happening. Didn't they feel this sickening chill in the air? _

_She couldn't move, except to look back at the door, which was now being knocked upon. The heavy thuds echoed in her apartment, the door itself shook as the impatient caller implied more force. _

_The fear was literally choking her. Ellie couldn't breathe and the clammy cold slickness that covered her paling skin was making her whole body shiver along with that fear. _

_The others were completely oblivious to her. Chuck poured some more wine for Sarah, the two were talking very closely and with the way his hand was stroking at her bare shoulder, it was extremely suggestive. _

_Anna was laughing and feeding Morgan food off her plate as if he was a little puppy dog, giggling at his pleasured moans at the tastes and she patted him on the head before Morgan himself snuggled up close to her and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was the young Asian girl became extremely aroused and very amused. _

"_Do you not hear that?" Ellie's voice quivered, as the banging on the door became more insistent. Her head jerked, her body shuddered with each pounding on the wood and soon she could bare it no longer. _

_She didn't want to answer it, so running away may do the trick. She looked towards her bedroom and lavished at the thought of hiding under the bed sheets, Devon wrapping her in his arms and keeping her safe from…._

"_Hey, don't worry, babe." Devon rose from his chair and smoothed his hand through her hair before kissing on her forehead. "I'll answer it. You carry on eating your dinner. I'm thinking everyone will want dessert soon…right?" _

"_Oh yes!" replied the others, not even in the slightest bit interested other than in each other. Morgan even belched a little which made Anna giggle. Even Sarah and Chuck laughed at the little man's loud expulsion._

"_No!" Ellie found her strength, she jolted round and grabbed hold of Devon's arm and she looked up at him, seeing that smile, that face that showed "no worries at all babe." He leaned down to her and squeezed her hand back. _

"_You don't even know who it is yet. Could be someone important." _

_Or someone very dangerous. _

_Ellie clenched her hands even more tightly around him, shaking her head. She was trying to explain to him what she was feeling, that the person at the door was going to do something horrible, but her mouth only hung open, gasping frightened breaths panting from her lips instead of words. _

_Don't open that door, her mind was screaming. Please don't. I beg you. _

"_Ellie, I think you're over reacting. It's probably just one of the neighbours."_

_Devon pulled himself free from her pinching hold and walked to the front door. The others were laughing, pouring more wine, oblivious to the state Ellie was in. She wanted to scream out again but now she was being completely ignored. _

_Devon opened the door to their new guest and a huge beaming smile drifted across his face. _

"_You're just in time, dude! Dessert's about to be served…its your favourite…vanilla cheesecake!" _

_The only reply was a loud and exploding sound of a gunshot. The bullet impacted into his chest and Ellie watched in horror as splatters of red spewed over her walls. In that same instant Devon turned round and crashed to the ground. His pale white face looked up at her, pleading for help, pained and full of anguish, before he slumped down from his knees on to his front. _

_Ellie screamed. Or she thought she did. The sound wasn't coming from her mouth but the burning strain in her lungs and in her throat felt as if she was. She fell from her chair to where Devon's bloody lifeless body lay and scooped him up into her arms. Her tears streamed down her cheeks, saturating her top and Devon's face; she tried to call for help, yet she received none. Her brother, Sarah…not even Morgan came to offer assistance. They didn't even seem to be taking notice of her and her desperate calls, opting to carry on eating dinner and talking quietly amongst themselves. _

"_It's happened. You'll just have to accept it." _

_Ellie heard the voice, but didn't acknowledge it. Not at first. The tearing agony inside her once again froze her to the spot. _

_Devon. _

_There was nothing she could do now, except stay with him, hold him and never let him go. _

"_You think you can stay there for the rest of your life?" _

_Ellie pried her face away from the body of her dead husband and gazed up at the person who had spoken. _

_It was him. The man who was responsible for all of this, the bastard who had taken Devon away from her. The man who she had once thought to be a friend…a person she had respected…liked. _

_He wore a pristine suit that fit snugly over his body and it was a dark blood red colour; this was no mere Buy More salesman or her next door neighbour. Beneath the flawless suit was a black shirt clinging to his wide, solid chest and she saw a weapon bulging through the material of his jacket. _

_There was no smile on his face, no friendly intentions in those eyes, only a coldness that matched the ice chill of Devon's body. This was a killer._

"_There's only me." he said, his voice void of feeling or emotion. "No one else can help you now. I'm all you've got." _

"_You….you did this…" her broken voice rasped with hatred. "Why…?"_

_John Casey knelt down beside her and shrugged his shoulders. _

"_I was weak. I couldn't help it." _

* * *

Ellie bolted up in her bed, her cry hoarse in her throat.

Confused and disorientated, she looked around her hospital room and saw only a blur. Her chest ached with every breath she tried to breathe, her head panged with a searing pain as the memories of the dream tore at her insides.

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she was held lovingly in a tight embrace. As she cried, Ellie felt the soft strokes of a hand against her hair and the murmur of whispered words in her ears.

"It's all right, Ellie. I'm here…I'm here. It's me….Chuck."

"Oh god, Chuck! He's gone!"

The dream was nothing as reality came flooding back to her.

She clung to her brother with a fierce tearing hold. Now she had neither the strength or the want to push him away. She allowed Chuck to hold her, rock her in his arms, she took what support and comfort she could from him and in turn, he allowed her to cry.

Chuck Bartowski even shed a few tears himself, gazing only occasionally at the man still standing, watching at the window.

* * *

"Sir…you have to return to your room now."

Casey ignored the MP standing behind him, fixating still on the brother and sister grieving on the bed. He hadn't moved an inch and even when the doctors had tried to force him back, he hadn't responded except with a determined swing of his able arm, which threatened injury to those fool enough to come any closer. He heard that they were going to call for a superior officer, they may have even called Beckman herself, but there was one thing that Casey was absolutely certain of. He wasn't going back to his room to remain there helpless and useless.

If he couldn't remain to watch over the Intersect and his sister, then he was damned well going to follow up on the man who had killed Devon and tortured him. He was getting out of this place and back to where it all started.

"Fine!" he snapped at the young MP officer. "I'll go."

When he turned away from Ellie and Chuck, his healthy arm lashed out and snagged the man by the scruff of his uniform shirt and despite his injuries, he hauled the MP up off his feet and slammed him into the wall.

"You will stay here." Casey growled as the officer struggled. "You will keep an eye on Ms Woodcomb and make sure nothing happens to her or threatens her safety…understand?"

"Yes….sir!" gasped the MP, his hands clawing to pry Casey's fingers off his shirt.

"When I come back, I want to be informed of everything and I mean everything."

Casey dropped the other man to the floor and allowed him to get his breath and colour back. John's head bowed, he snarled, angry that he had taken his frustrations out on the young man.

With a disheartened sigh, he ran his hand over his shaved head. The deep cuts still stung painfully at the touch, as did everything else on and inside his body, but the physical pain wasn't what concerned him any more. The guilt was eating him up inside, the confusion and trauma of his torture was clouding his mind. The sensible thing to do was to relieve himself and get the rest he should be getting; but his promise, his word, meant that he could not.

Casey looked back to the widowed Bartowski sibling and seeing her so distraught felt like he had a searing red hot knife digging in his chest. He had been certain, so sure and adamant that he hadn't said anything about the Intersect to the man who cut him up…he was sure…but now, he could barely recall anything.

His memory was going. He was losing focus and that simply wouldn't do.

"You will remain here." Casey's voice dropped to barely above a whisper and the MP's frightened and concerned expression changed to only a mere nervousness as he attempted to assert authority over Casey.

"Colonel, I can't. I have my own orders."

"From?"

The MP winced and Casey realised that the doctor who had told the man to stay with the patient was not higher in rank than himself. The MP knew what the Colonel was going to do.

"You have new orders. Stay and keep an eye on the lady. You need me to repeat that?"

"No, sir. I understand completely, sir."

"Good."

Casey patted the soldier on the back, a hefty appreciative gesture before he took one last look at Eleanor Woodcomb. She was crying, it seemed she would never stop, even with the comforting embrace of her brother, but as he stood there watching her, he saw the eventual calming of her shaking body.

Ellie's racking sobs stopped, long heavy breaths heaved from her lungs and she managed to gain control of her sorrow and lift her head from Chuck's shoulder. Their eyes met.

There was no sparkle in them, no glistening pleasure at the sight of him like they had done whenever he came over for dinner. The beautiful dazzle in them had simply died along with the rest of her.

Casey knew that look too well. It was resentment, hatred and to see it upon Ellie Woodcomb's face only made his own, rile deep inside him. He had shattered her world and broken her in half, but then again that's what he did didn't he?

"_I break things. I don't fix them." _

He watched as Ellie broke away from her brother and slipped off the bed. Casey faltered only slightly as she approached the window and glared at him.

Behind her, Chuck looked very worried. He reached out for his sister but she shrugged him away and spoke with clear conviction to Casey.

"It's all your fault." she said, coldly. "Don't you ever forget that."

Casey was not ever likely to.

* * *

It had been easy, though no one else could have done it. No one else with skills that even came close to matching his could have made it. It required precision, timing and deadly force.

Deadly force with a hand whisk.

Ellie felt the explosion of flavours burst in her mouth and as the excitement that had erupted on her taste buds travelled all over her body, her legs wobbled and she stumbled into the counter.

"Ohmoigowad!" She spluttered. Ellie whipped up her hand and brushed two fingers against her lips to stop the crumbly moist cheesecake from falling down the front of her top. She caught her breath and then slowly allowed the vanilla cream slide down her throat. "Oh John….oh…you sure know how to make a woman weak at the knees!"

"It's just cheesecake." said Casey smirking as he reached out to help steady her.

"Only the best cheesecake I have ever tasted!" she gasped, delving her fork into the slice and filling her mouth once again. "Oh this is better than sex!"

Casey choked and tried to cover his nervous snort of laughter with a clearing of the throat cough. "I wouldn't go that far."

Ellie chuckled and then she had to cup her hand over her mouth to prevent Casey from being sprayed with cheesecake. She pointed enthusiastically at the pudding with her fork.

"With food like this? Are you kidding me? Devon boasts about what he can do…" Ellie blushed when she saw Casey turn his head away suddenly, as if something else had caught his attention, and so she quickly ate another mouthful of his cheesecake. "John…you've done wonders!"

"I could do better." he muttered, smiling.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" asked Ellie, stammering when she saw a dark flash flicker behind those icy blues. She patted her chest thinking she would choke again and scowled when she saw the amused smirk on John's face. "I meant you've done wonders with the cheesecake, John."

"I know."

"What's your secret?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders and then he cut a slice of dessert for himself. He forked a generous amount of vanilla goodness into his mouth in an attempt to keep from saying something else he shouldn't. Apart from nearly (and sarcastically) saying _"I'm an NSA agent, here to protect your brother who has all the government's secrets locked in his nerdy brain"_ Casey had to keep eating to prevent himself from saying anything more flirtatious to the woman. He hadn't intended to be like this, but she was taking his comments completely the wrong way. It wasn't helping when Ellie's luscious moans in response to his cooking was making him feel a little hot behind his collar. That was not good, not for him, not for Chuck or his cover.

All Ellie had asked him, was if he had anything for dessert because she had forgotten to make one. So, ever the obedient and neighbourly man he was, securing his cover, he came over with what he had whipped up. The cheesecake, made with his mother's own recipe. He had been planning on eating it himself, a treat as it were, but he supposed he could share it with his lovely next door neighbour.

"You truly are a godsend!" Ellie finally managed to get over herself, but those sugar glazed eyes kept flitting between the cheesecake on the kitchen counter and to Casey himself. "If you hadn't brought this round, I don't know what I would have fed the scrounging vultures!"

"It's my pleasure to be of help, Ellie. You know that."

_Help. Then leave. Help her and leave…you've work to do. _

"You have to tell me your secret, John. So, the invitation for dinner is still open."

"I erm…" Casey nervously shifted on his feet and clutched tensely at his belt.

"Please? It will mean a lot to me. I know Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Anna will be here, but I will appreciate your presence and so will Devon."

"I'm afraid I have prior commitments." Casey replied.

Tonight entailed a solo mission for him whilst the Intersect and his cover girlfriend tucked into the delightful food already cooking in the oven. It was going to be a simple one, but then Casey knew well enough that simple missions didn't always turn out that way. He doubted any of his treat would be left for him…if he happened to knock on their door later.

"You can always bring your date here," said Ellie moving round into the kitchen and putting the untouched second cheesecake into the fridge.

"I'm sorry?"

"Chuck said you were going on a date. You could bring her here."

Casey growled. All the Intersect nerd had to do was make up a cover for why John couldn't be there; a good story that would make Ellie less inclined to ask him round and ask questions as to why he couldn't make it. Casey going on a date would only interest her more.

"Oooh! Is that cheesecake?"

The sound of the little bearded man's highly excited voice broke the silence. The front door wasn't opened, so the only way Morgan could have gotten in was through the aptly named "Morgan door."

Casey turned just as Morgan Grimes brushed past him to grab at the dessert on the counter, yet Casey was quick. His hand lashed out and grabbed Morgan's arm before he could pick up the spoon lying on the plate.

"That is not for you." he sneered.

"But it's cheesecake! Ellie made cheesecake right? Its going to be so sweeeet!"

"Wrong, Grimes. I made it. And I repeat…it is not for you."

Morgan winced, then looked at his best friend's sister, (and the most adorable woman in the world) with doe eyes.

"Ellie? You can let me have some? Right?"

Ellie folded her arms across her chest and tried her best not to smile at the two men. They made such a strange pair. One tiny and almost helpless like a child, the other; a colossus, in total control over everything and everyone.

"Ellie? Can I have just a little smidge? A tiny piece?"

"I'm not the one to ask."

"John?"

Casey growled. Eleanor could see that his patience was waning and she didn't blame him. Morgan could test anyone to their limits when he was in his hyper mood. Yes, he could be sweet, especially when it came to complimenting her cooking, but now he had just barged into her home (again without asking) and interrupted the conversation she and John were having. Plus she also wanted to carry on with the preparations with out him hovering over her shoulder.

"Morgan, you'll be back here tonight. You can have some then."

"What? Seriously? No preview tastage?"

"Grimes…" The threat rumbled in Casey's throat and when he finally let go of Morgan's arm, he showed his distaste at the smaller man's very obvious attempt to feign pain. He hadn't squeezed that hard, the sissy.

Morgan's attention quickly forgot about the "pain" in his arm and went back to the cheesecake; the expression of horror and despair when it was whipped out of his line of sight, made Casey growl contently.

"Thank you again, John," Ellie said, putting the remainders of the cake in the fridge with the second. She knew Morgan was watching her every move like a hungry scavenger. "I'm really sorry that you can't make it tonight, but if you change your mind, you're more than welcome to come round."

"If John's not going to be here, that means more cheesecake for us…right?" asked Morgan hopefully, his hands wiping with longing anticipation at the green Buymore shirt he was wearing. John ignored him and smiled softly at Ellie.

"I'm sorry too. I have to go and prepare for my…." John rolled his eyes. "My date."

"She is a lucky woman." Her light hand patted against his tensed bicep. He flinched and edged away.

"You have a date, John dude? That's great!" Morgan jumped happily and playfully boxed at Casey's stomach, but the snarling growl made him back away. "Right…okay…not going there."

Casey nodded politely to Ellie and headed for the door. He had preparations all right, a possible Ring agent was nosing around and so he had to go on recon.

"Enjoy your evening, Mrs Woodcomb."

"Thank you, John."

Casey opened the door and walked out.

Morgan leaned over the counter of the kitchen and breathed in the delicious smells of the dinner. Ellie, still holding her defensive posture, glared at him, her face expressing all her desires for Morgan to leave. He was oblivious as he swayed his head lovingly from side to side.

"So. John Casey making cheesecake for you, huh?" Morgan tried to peer round her to watch the meat roasting in the oven. "What's that all about?"

"Morgan…" Ellie held her hands up and desperately looked towards the door. "Come back later."

"And leave you with cheesecake seducers lurking around? Nuh uh!"

"Morgan…John was just doing me a favour. You should thank him..if it wasn't for him there would be no dessert tonight."

Morgan gulped. The thought of no dessert was too hard to even contemplate.

"What's it like? Is John a good cook? Is it better than yours?"

Ellie licked her lips, tasting the delicious vanilla still filmed on her skin and once again a delighted and purring moan came from her lips.

"Seriously that good?" Morgan was jigging on the spot, clearly anxious and in need of taste. "Let me just have a little bit? Please Ellie? It's cheesecake! One of the most heavenly desserts ever in existence and by that glow upon your face and that glint in your eye, I'm guessing John Casey's cheesecake lives up to that very title. So, spare me a little slither?"

"Morgan….no."

"Casey's not here! He's not going to know! How could he know?"

"Morgan, I said no. Just please….go and you can sample it tonight. I'll even let you have the bigger slice."

"My sweet wonderful Eleanor Woodcomb…seriously…he's not going to know! I won't tell, you won't tell either. It'll be our little secret and Casey never has to find out!"

The door flung open and the big guy himself stormed back in and grabbed the back of his collar.

"Leave the lady alone, Grimes. She said no."

Ellie burst out laughing as Chuck's friend was hauled from her home, protesting. She could always rely on John to help her if Morgan was outstaying his uninvited welcome, but Ellie just couldn't figure John Casey out. He could be extremely charming, sweet and generous; he was polite (to her) and she couldn't deny to herself that he was a very attractive man. But she had a sense that perhaps all his charm and maybe even the endless favours and generosity wasn't as genuine as he was making it out to be. But she could tell that he wanted it to be.

Ever since John Casey moved into the apartment across the courtyard, her life hadn't been the same.

Nor would it ever again.

* * *

The green doors of the Burbank Buymore flew open at his approach and the crowd of customers parted for him like the Red Sea as he stormed across the floor. The usual group of employees, Jeff, Lester, Morgan and Skip gawped in astonishment at the state their colleague was in. Even Bunny, whose sombre face rarely changed, nearly dropped a computer console a customer was purchasing.

John Casey normally scared and intimidated people with his presence, but none of them had seen him like this.

He wasn't wearing his uniform, instead he had on civilian clothing: jeans, a black sweat shirt and a black jacket covering the torture wounds that spread all over his skin. But there was nothing that could hide the pale weakness of his face, the cuts across his cheeks and down his neck, nor could they miss the ones that spanned over his closely shaved scalp.

Morgan's mouth hung open in shock as John marched through everyone, not caring that he nearly pushed Skip over and headed towards the staff room. Morgan had questions, ones that couldn't wait, but the nerves took over him. His palms, in fact every part of him was beginning to sweat profusely at the thought of approaching Casey in this condition.

Morgan swallowed some frightened gulps and then tugged up his trousers and flapped the collar of his green polo shirt. He wasn't going to wait around for Jeff and Lester to come up with endless theories about why John was in such a mess.

"The narc's gone rogue," said Jeff, hissing at Morgan's ear. "He's on the wrong side of the law. He's one of us now."

"You're telling me he was responsible for the police being at Chuck's apartment?" asked Morgan, tutting. "John is the reason why I can't get within a few yards of the whole complex without being manhandled by officers and detectives? I don't think so. I don't believe Casey is the man they're all looking for. But he knows why Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Awesome haven't returned my calls…he knows what happened."

"He's a man on the run. He's a fugitive."

"Jeff. I don't believe you. If the police were after him, why would Casey even return here? It'll be the first place they look for him."

"There's a number of good reasons, my small furry little beard man," Lester whispered in his other ear, . "That man frightens us all…there's no denying it. He could kill us as easily as he could crack a walnut with his butt cheeks."

"That, I would love to see." said Jeff dreamily. Morgan shuddered.

"He's dangerous, Morgan. Don't go after him. Call the police and tell them he's here! There could be a reward. I'm thinking he's on par with a savage Bigfoot."

"Reckon he is Bigfoot?" Jeff uttered. "He fit's the profile…lack of hair, shaving must be a bee-hatch."

_NEWS REPORT: ITS CONFIRMED! JOHN CASEY IS IN FACT BIGFOOT! THE WHOLE WORLD IS SHOCKED! _

Morgan shook the flashing news papers and news reports from his mind as reality brought him out of his daydream like a slap to the face.

"You guys are overreacting. He's been beaten up and quite badly I might add."

"Fine, if you want to have your head ripped off and shoved up your own posterior then go ahead my good man," Lester scoffed, flapping his hand in a nonchalant manner.

"He won't do that to me." said Morgan half believing his own words.

"When you hear him threaten you with it enough times…" Lester tried to put on his most intimidating and scary voice as he and Jeff circled the nervous Grimes. "When you look into those cold, endless eyes, when you've seen the icy pits of hell itself deep within, then you know he will. He will end you."

"But not before making you his ho," said Jeff.

Morgan's whole body shuddered that Jeff could even have considered saying something like that, but it didn't stop him from (half) believing the man (?). What Ellie and Anna said at the meal last night, was right. John Casey was no soap dropper. Just dangerous.

"He's killed them all," hissed Lester. "Chuck…Sarah…the others. Now he's come back to do the same to us. I know it. Call the police."

"You do it."

"I'm afraid I can't. Jeff and I have already been banned and officially warned about randomly making calls to the authorities. We have to go by special dictated protocol and this doesn't fit it."

No matter how nervous those other two were making him, no matter how much his own mind was screaming at himself to do as he was told and phone the cops, Morgan refused to believe that John Casey had gone bad. He maybe scary and could very well do half the things he threatened to Lester, but Morgan didn't believe that John Casey was a bad man.

His spidey sense was tingling, but not in a bad way.

"Yo! John! Wait up!"

In the locker room, Morgan found Casey trying to pull all the lockers off the wall, but his presence made the Colonel turn round. John automatically reached for the gun hidden in the back of his jeans, but Casey instead wrapped one hand round the handle and sneered at the other man.

"Whoa! Easy!" Morgan held his hands up. "Casey, what's going on?"

"Get out of here, Grimes. I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you right now."

"John…Casey…dude!" Morgan swallowed several times, hoping to keep the frightening sick out of his mouth. "Calm down! You being like this isn't helping! My stomach is not settled after the sub I had for lunch. What happened to you? You look terrible!"

Morgan gazed over the long red painful looking lines on Casey's head, in fact every bruise and injury on his sullen face made the younger man feel awful.

"Can you tell me what's going on? I haven't seen or heard from Chuck, Ellie or Awesome since the other night…something's happened at the complex and no one will tell me anything. The neighbours are all gone too! You and Chuck don't show up for your shifts, the police won't tell me a peep….no one returns my calls! Casey…this is deep. Who did this to you?"

"It is not your concern." Casey snarled. "Get out of here, now. Before I unleash a lot of hurt on you."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Wanna try me, short-ass?"

Morgan was now way beyond fear as he saw what he thought was desperation and urgency in the other man's eyes. It was not often that Casey looked like this, so uncertain…afraid. Something extremely serious was going on and Morgan couldn't afford to be so flippant about it.

Chuck's life, his buddy…his brother…could be in terrible danger and if Casey was reduced to this, there wasn't much time or hope left.

"Don't big guy. Tell me, what's going on? Is Chuck okay?"

"Chuck is fine. I am not…things have happened, Grimes. Things, that people can't and will not explain, have happened. So you're gonna get out of here, before I change my mind."

"But you're hurt! Someone has done a major number on you, Casey! Dammit! You should get to a hospital…or at the very least, get Ellie to check you over!"

The normally sturdy unwavering man, who held postures a statue could have difficulty keeping up with, slumped. Morgan watched, aghast as the mighty giant leaned against the wall and slid half way down, so weak and pale.

"That's it, fella. I'm calling for an ambulance. You need medical attention."

"Get out of here, Grimes."

"No, John." Morgan reached in for his cell phone and began dialling. "I will not let you, or my lunch intimidate me. I'm getting you help."

He never got the chance to. A small dart with a green feathered tip impacted into his neck and a warm haze washed over him. Morgan's vision blurred and he got a strange urge to chuckle.

"The floor's gonna be my friend!"

Those were the last words Morgan Grimes uttered as his face smooched with the cold concrete, from then on only light gurgling giggles, snores and drool dripped from his mouth.

Morgan was completely oblivious to the NSA agent opening the concealed door to a secret underground compound. Nor did he see Casey come back out only fifteen minutes later, with a bag filled with weapons.

Morgan had tried to help and Casey appreciated it, on a small level. But it was best he stay there until the tranqs wore off.

Casey didn't have much time.

* * *

"Report, Agent Walker."

Sarah didn't at first. She couldn't take her eyes off the body lying on the other side of the glass. The pale lifeless corpse of Devon Woodcomb just wasn't sinking in, she couldn't believe that it was actually him. In a minute whilst Ellie and Chuck were still saying their goodbyes, he will bolt upright and smile that charming cheeky smile and pretend it was all a joke.

Sarah had seen bodies before, she killed before; but it was very rarely she was effected like she was now. Walker's throat seemed to constrict, she couldn't breathe and the hot painful stinging in her eyes were not being soothed by the tears swelling up inside.

She had known Devon for a long time and actually liked him, despite the fact that she didn't spend that much time with him. He was a good man who loved and saw the good in everyone, he loved life and wanted everyone to share in it; he was an exceptional surgeon. Devon was the kind of man everyone should have around them, but now that "awesome-ness" was gone. She was going to miss hearing his tales of extreme sporting and his cheerful disposition; but she was going to miss Ellie.

Walker allowed herself to look away from Devon and watched as Ellie stood by his side. Every second that she was there, Sarah saw more life drain from Eleanor Woodcomb; she was dying without him and Sarah could see that Chuck noticed it too. Sarah knew that if Ellie died, so too would her brother. The Intersect would cease to exist.

"Agent Walker?"

"Sorry, Ma'am." Sarah blinked, thankfully no tears fell down her cheeks, so she was able to stand to attention and give the General a professional report. "Casey is gone, ma'am. We believe he's gone back to Castle and may go from there to where he was held captive. The scene itself is already under the secure hold of several agents and as requested have orders to allow him access."

"Good. Any leads as to who did this?"

"No, General. It could be the Ring, or they could have hired some mercenaries, we just don't know. The killer was not in the Intersect, Chuck never flashed, so we have no I.D."

"I've tried to find out myself. The man doesn't exist." Beckman shook her head in dismay.

"Ma'am.." Sarah cleared her throat a little. "I don't understand why Casey is being allowed to do what he's doing. He could compromise the investigation. He has suffered a lot and should be resting in the hospital."

"Colonel Casey has never been one for staying in hospitals for longer than he has felt necessary. But the doctor has assured me that he should be fine as long as he doesn't get into trouble. I agree that he should be better off recuperating, however he may find something or remember what we and others have failed to turn up. "

"I should be with him, General."

"No. I want you here with Chuck and his sister. I have someone looking after Casey's welfare and he was not easy to find. I am hoping that the Colonel will remember what he said during his torture. We need him to remember. In the mean time I want you to prepare Ms Woodcomb for transfer. Make this already terrible situation a little more bearable for her and the Intersect."

"I'm sorry, General?" Sarah had to shake her head, because she thought she heard wrong. "What? I mean…why would I…?"

"Eleanor Woodcomb knows of her brother's situation. She knows of the operation and could jeopardise everything, including Chuck's safety. It would be prudent that she be looked after in one of our facilities."

"Chuck won't like that, General."

"Then he could join her."

"General, Chuck would be wasted in a holding cell. Both of us should be helping Casey, it is what we do best. All three of us can get to the bottom of this."

"I will allow it, but Chuck's sister must be kept safe. Detainment is the only option at the moment, unless you can guarantee her safety."

Walker was going to say that it would be possible, that John Casey would be able to uphold that directive, after all he had never budged an inch from her doorway in the ward. She stopped herself as she thought that it probably wouldn't be a good idea. She had never seen Casey so adamant about carrying out his duty before and this was extreme. All because of a promise.

Sarah had to find a solution to this mess. To Casey and Ellie. She had to do things right for Chuck.

"But what about Devon's family, General?" asked Sarah. "Morgan, the neighbours we relocated?"

"A cover story has already been handed over to the police explaining what happened at the apartment ; and as for Doctor Woodcomb's family, the civilians who work at the Buymore…they will know and be told nothing."

"But Devon is dead, surely his parents must be informed!"

"I understand how you are feeling, Agent Walker, but you are a professional. I am giving you orders, follow them."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Carry on."

Beckman took one last look at the grieving family and before the little lady walked away, Walker saw the saddened look upon her face. There were signs of regret and sadness in her eyes, only briefly, before she stormed out of the room.

Sarah was left, with a sickening dread and a tight twisting knot in her stomach. Chuck and Ellie had already been put through enough, she didn't want to make their pain worse. But she had no choice.

Walker opened the door between the two rooms and slowly walked in. Only Chuck turned his head to acknowledge her, but his usual grin and shining eyes were absent. He couldn't manage it, nor would he try. He bobbed his head towards Sarah and then turned back to Ellie, holding her close and stroking lovingly at her arm.

Several minutes went by and Sarah couldn't utter a single word or make a move to break apart the siblings. However, it was Ellie who finally peered over to her. The widow slipped away from Chuck and walked towards Walker.

Sarah had come to know a lot about Ellie, but she hadn't a clue who this angry woman staring back at her was.

"Woody and Honey need to be told what happened," she said. "Or whatever you're permitted to explain."

"Ellie…I'm afraid that won't be possible." Sarah replied.

"Sarah! No!" Chuck rushed over to her, shaking his head. "Don't even think about saying what I think you're going to say."

"I have no choice, Chuck. I have my orders."

"You can't do this to her! To us! Surely there is another way, anything but this!"

"I'm sorry, Chuck."

"Don't be sorry," Ellie replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Whatever you or your superiors have in mind for me, I don't care. I just don't care. I am not one of your agents, I'm not a soldier and I certainly don't have to take orders from anyone. I am going to go home, tell Devon's parents what's happened and begin plans for his funeral."

"Ellie, I'm afraid you have no choice. We have to take you into protective custody."

"Protective custody?" Ellie's voice cracked and her trembling hand waved in denial. "No. I've seen what your protecting has done to my family and I'm not going to let that split me and Chuck apart."

"Ellie, it doesn't work like that."

"Yes!" Ellie snapped back, the quaking in her voice gone. "It does work like this, because I'm telling you its going to be this way. Tell whoever is in charge that I'm not going to bend to your demands. I _am_ going home."

"Ellie!"

She wasn't listening. Eleanor turned one last time to Devon and approached him, the strength and determination gone, replaced with her grief and love as she touched at his cheek. Sarah didn't hear what she said to him, but whatever it was it almost brought Ellie to brink of tears again.

Every instinct in Sarah's body told her to go over and give her some supportive contact, a touch on the shoulder or the arm, but Ellie wasn't going to accept this from her now.

Ellie brushed her hand against Devon's face once more and turned sharply round. She was through being weak now, she couldn't afford to be.

With her head held high, Doctor Eleanor Woodcomb strode defiantly past the CIA agent towards the door. She flung it open with a crashing force, making the medical staff on the other side jump in shock. Sarah couldn't do anything, it was hopeless to try and stop her.

But Beckman would not be pleased if she just allowed Chuck's sister to walk away like this. Sarah reached for her gun, but she could not bring herself to pull it out of the holster. She couldn't even threaten Ellie like this.

"Sarah. Don't." Chuck's hand slid over hers. "Please don't."

"I can't let you go, Ellie. You have to understand."

"I do understand, but do you?" Ellie said, pausing in the doorway. "I'm leaving, I'm going to go home and get on with my life. I want nothing to do with any of this and I want John Casey to stay the hell away from me."

Sarah watched her disappear, the door slamming hard behind her. Beckman was not going to be pleased about this, but neither the General, the CIA agent or even the Intersect would realise just how dangerous this was really going to get.

* * *

No one knew much about him.

In fact they only knew a few things and one of them was that he was dangerous. Extremely dangerous. He was a man that no one should mess with for his temper was great and volatile. Not many people knew his name, a select few were honoured in being able to call him by his first name, Reece, but everyone else referred to him as "sir."

Reece sat at the head of the table, glared into the shadows and heard nervous shuffles. He rested his elbows on the edge and placed his palms against the sides of his head. The two tiny lights above him barely penetrated the dense gloom, so they couldn't see the frustration twitching on his face.

"So would anyone of you like to tell me what happened?"

There were more sounds of nervous shuffling, someone coughed and there was a scraping of a chair. Reece ran frustrated hands through his hair.

He was not happy. In fact, he was extremely unhappy and when he was upset, it gave reason for others around him to be extremely nervous. He made the atmosphere in a room and most of the time, it was very thin. People couldn't breathe in his presence.

"I'm waiting!" he chimed in a sing song but threatening drone.

One man piqued up from the darkness and a file of surveillance photos skidded across the table.

"He's in Burbank, California and he's working in a Buymore of all places."

Reece picked up the file and flicked through it seeing the culprit and feeling the swell of anger surging up inside of him. He rubbed his temples and seethed a long angry breath through his clenched teeth.

"It's been too long since we've heard from Chris, so it is fair to say the stupid moron got himself caught and killed. The guy was a complete whack job and I was assured that his methods would bring results. I have nothing, people. Nothing! The whack-job is no where to be found and I still haven't got what I want! Where is _he_?"

Reece picked up a picture of the subject and stared at it for some long lingering minutes. When that face peering back at him taunted him too much, he jabbed an angry finger on the smiling face, leaving a dirty smear across the photo.

"We don't know where he is now, sir. We lost him."

"You don't know?" Reece was trying to keep calm, a vein in his temple was throbbing painfully and sweat was slicking his shaking hands. It was not good enough. "YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Reece leapt from his seat and in a furious rage, his hand came smashing down on the table. It shattered and sharp shards imbedded deep into his hand. Scowling, he looked at the blood oozing from the cuts and with his good hand wiped his face. He then held out his palm and flicked his fingers in a waving motion, indicating that he was no longer going to bellow at the top of his voice.

"I'm tired and I'm pissed off," he said, looking at the blood still dripping from his hand. "I want him. I want him so I can wipe this swarmy arrogant smirk off his face! Where the hell is he?"

"Sir, its not going to be easy to find him." said one voice from the shadows. "We've checked all the hospitals, he not in any of them."

"His people must have him recuperating in one of their bases." said another. "Some place under wraps."

"I could have told you that. Anything else?"

"The others working with him…CIA agent, Sarah Walker."

Another file was shoved over. He looked at the pretty young blonde on the arm of what appeared to be a Nerd Herder geek and shook his head. So this was what this amazing man was reduced to?

"We've gathered intel on the other man. He is called Chuck Bartowski and we believe his job as the computer nerd is just a cover. He's actually an analyst working on Casey's team. We know where Casey and Bartowski live, but we can't get access. A civilian was shot on the premises and no doubt the CIA and NSA are keeping security tight. No press releases, no police reports… all we know, is that Doctor Devon Woodcomb, was killed."

"I don't care. Whoever they are, none of them are important. I want Casey. Just find me that son-of-a-bitch and then bring him to me. When I meet with him, face to face…that might put me in a warm fuzzy mood."

No one moved or said a thing.

"I mean now!"

The sound of numerous chairs scraped on the floor and light poured into the room as the door was opened. He watched them all file out and again the last one out failed to close the door behind

them. The light was blinding, it made his head hurt like it always did and that didn't help with his cut up fist. The migraines, the pounding in his head along with the searing pain over his bloodied knuckles was making his temper worse.

"You should get that looked at."

He looked up and thankfully a tall figure blocked the light flooding in through the doorway. He couldn't see the man's face, but the voice was all too familiar.

"I will…in my own time. So what did I do to earn this visit?"

"I'm a man with connections. I'm here to offer my help. "

"And such a man as you, would help me? Out of the kindness of your heart?"

"You know me and what I've done, what I'm capable of. I can get him for you."

There was that nice warm fuzzy feeling, rising in a glorious wave all over his body. He leaned back, steepled his fingers together and bounced the back rest of his seat with a chirpy giddiness; but his light heartedness soon diminished back to the cold icy scowl.

"There is a condition, for your services," he stated. It really couldn't have been a question, there were always catches.

"Just one," the other replied. "Seeing as you want him pretty badly, I'm going to help, but only if you let me deal with him first."

"You have a problem?"

"I have an interest and a use for him that outweighs yours."

Reece didn't think that was possible. No one could want John Casey more than him, but Reece did know this other man, he was just as dangerous as himself.

"How long do you need?" he inquired, knowing already that he would have to put his plans on hold.

"Two months."

"And I should agree to this why?"

The stranger walked into the room, closing the door behind him and plunging everything into darkness save the two small lights above Reece's chair. Two folders were thrown down in front of Reece and he curiously opened them up. When he saw the profiles, he couldn't help but hold his breath in excitement.

"Interesting! Very interesting…you are planning on using them?"

"To help him make the right decision."

"Will he suffer?"

"Yes. A lot."

"I like. I like it a lot. I don't do patience very well, but I am willing to let you have first digs, but let me make this abundantly clear. Casey is mine when you're finished with him."

"I hear your man has probably left me very little to work with any way. It will not be a problem."

The other man approached and took back the files from Reece. Before leaving, he reached into his pocket and brought out a small box of sweets. He tipped one into his hand and popped it into his mouth before holding the box in offering to Reece. A single sweet dropped into his bloody palm and Reece popped it into his own mouth, tasting the sweet tang of mint along with his coppery blood.

"Then go and do what you have to." Reece said, sucking happily on the sweet. "Remember to leave enough of him for me."

"Oh believe me…_sir_." The older man tipped some more sweets in to Reece's open hand. "My superiors have no intention of depriving you of that pleasure."

TBC...


	5. I Let Her Down

________

__

__

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter. It took me awhile but I finally got there. Yay! Anyhows, this chapter introduces an OC of mine, which I hope will be okay...I had someone in mind to "play" this part. You'd probably guess who it is though. :)_

_Enjoy it, even though it is angsty. _

_All mistakes are mine. _

**_"I Let Her Down!"_**

The warehouse was swarming with agents and a couple of forensic experts were busy collecting evidence. They wouldn't be able to tell much except that it was his blood that was on the floor and on the metal chair in the middle. It was his blood on the handcuffs on the arms of the chair and on the table, knives and other sharp implements.

The man who had tortured him was very careful. Casey remembered that from the moment he was caught to the moment the man left him to die, he left nothing of himself behind. But Casey knew that even the most meticulous of men could leave something. There was a small hope.

Some of the agents had noticed him, even asked Casey if he was really where he wanted to be, but with his lack of reply or even acknowledgement of their presence, they let him wonder.

The memories of the torture were a blur in his mind. The hurt in his body increased as it certainly remembered what his mind was having difficulty with.

As his eyes fleeted over the individual red stained items on the table, the sight of a long blade with a serrated edge made his right side stiffen and a stinging burning pain pulsed down his arm. The short knife with two pincer blades caused the wounds on his neck to pang and when he saw the small bladed wheel, that looked like a pizza cutter, his back smarted horribly.

He had to sit down, but there was only the chair covered in blood and it was the last place he ever wanted to sit. So instead he slowly slumbered over to the wall and leant against it.

The man's voice was taunting him. Casey couldn't recall the questions, well not all of them, but he vaguely heard mention of the Intersect.

_"Who is it? Tell me the location of the Intersect, Colonel Casey. Tell me who you are protecting!" _

_"Do you think you would be more forthcoming if I cut something of yours off? A toe perhaps? I could take a tooth, but I'm hoping to get me an ear." _

_"All I want to know is who the Intersect is. Let me deal with it and then I can hand you over to my boss. How does that sound?"_

Casey recoiled, he hadn't remembered that detail before. He staggered, the cold hard concrete wall hurt his back even more, a searing hot shot of pain tore down his spine and his legs began to give way.

The man had wanted to know who the intersect was, had plans to tell someone, but Casey remembered now. It was him, the rogue agent had talked about someone wanting to see him. They wanted to ask him questions too, but through the blood in his eyes, ears and mouth, Casey couldn't recall.

His head began to spin and the pain was getting worse all over. His legs finally buckled.

But instead of hitting the floor, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and gently eased him down. Casey was dazed for a moment, as he heard ringing in his ears, he heard someone call for some water.

It was a voice he recognised.

"Never could tell you to keep still, could we, sir?"

"Huh?"

"Will you stop trying to move, Colonel and just rest for a moment? Where's that damned water?" the last question was yelled at one of the other agents and soon Casey felt some cool refreshing water wetting his lips, mouth and throat. The daze cleared and when he looked round he saw the unmistakeable grinning face looking back at him.

He had gotten older, but he still had his youthful air about him.

"Drink it slowly, sir. Take your time and then we'll get you back to the hospital."

"No." Casey shook his head. "I need to talk to Beckman."

The younger man crouching next to him nodded in understanding but Casey knew that this guy wasn't going to take any crap from him. He never had in the past.

"We'll contact her when we get you back. You really shouldn't have left."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm still your superior officer, Major."

The man's nostrils flared in slight annoyance but that charming grin never faded. His hand lightly patted Casey's shoulder and then slowly but surely he aided him to get to his feet. Casey lent against the wall, breathing heavy and deep through the pain and then he focused on his friend.

"What are you doing here, Porky? How-when did-?"

"Beckman asked me to keep an eye on you. My team came back from a recent mission and I got this call. They told me what happened, I wasn't about to let you go off the rails again. It's not a pretty sight."

"Neither are you."

Major Edward Rawlins laughed at his superior's joke and shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Casey didn't mean it, that his insult was just his way of saying it was good to see him again. It had been a good number of years since they had crossed paths and now that "Porky" was here, Casey did feel, just a little bit better.

This was a man who knew him extremely well. This was his brother, a man who had saved his life. This was a Marine.

"Well, I'm a lot prettier than you are right now. Come on. Let's haul your big ass back to the hospital."

"There's nothing wrong with my ass." Casey growled as he hobbled along towards his car. Rawlins nodded and was about to say something when Casey paused in his stumbling.

He looked around at the warehouse, scowling painfully at the bloodied site.

"We know about you, John Casey. We know what you did and that's not going to go well for you once we hand you over to him."

"Sir?" Rawlins waved a hand in front of Casey's face to break his trance. "Sir, you've got that look."

"What look?" Casey snarled back, turning round. He had to grab onto Rawlins when the dizzying nausea came back to him. His friend steadied him as he had done so many times in the past.

"You know…the look that says the real shit is going to hit the fan."

"It is." Casey replied.

_"We know what you did."_

He had a bad feeling deep within him and it wasn't anything to do with his injuries. The sudden recollection of what his torturer had said was more than worrying. Someone was after him, not Chuck. Devon's killer no doubt had his own agenda and had screwed up big time. Chuck was something extra, Casey was the main prize. But who was after him and what had he done?

Someone who thought Casey had done them wrong.

And he could well of done.

"Porky…"

"Yes, Colonel?"

Casey turned to Rawlins and clawed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. He felt his legs getting weak again, but he wasn't going to fall. He wasn't going to allow his weakness to over come him now. Not when there was so much to protect.

"I need you to trust me…can I trust you?"

"Sir…I'm hurt that you would even have to ask that question."

"Just answer it, Porky…I don't have the time to…"

"Colonel, I trust you and you can do the same for me. We're still brothers, aren't we?"

Casey didn't trust that many people. He could count the number of people he did on one hand and Ed Rawlins was one of them. But it had been a long time…

"You know of my cover?"

"Some of it. I was given some clearance by Beckman and seconded from my team to be a part of yours. I don't know why you're stationed in Burbank…but right now, I don't need to know. What do you need from me…sir?"

Rawlins stood to attention, his chest puffed up and once again those damned nostrils of his flared, as he waited for some new orders from his superior officer. There was a slight twitch of a smirk at the young Major's mouth, it was just like old times. Yet the smirk faded when he saw the haunted look in Casey's eyes.

"Colonel?"

"Are you to report to Beckman about my condition, about my ability to do my job?"

"It's part of what I've been ordered to do, sir."

Casey nodded and then tried to open the car door. Rawlins immediately opened it for him, yet blocked Casey's way. He was still waiting for some orders.

"We're going back to the hospital, now."

"Of course, sir."

Rawlins could see in John's eyes the conflict he was struggling with and that expression was one he had only ever seen once before.

Casey knew just by the change in his friend's stature that he understood all too clearly what he wanted. John had served with many other marines in his life, but this man had been with him through much more than that. He'd been there before.

"You're going to see the Woodcombe widow, aren't you?"

Casey's eyebrow rose in slight surprise. How much had Rawlins been told with "some" of his clearance?

He tried to get past his friend, but Rawlins refused to step aside. Casey let a warning snarl to escape his mouth.

"I made a promise, Porky. I'm going to keep it."

Rawlins knew that John Casey was a man of his word and he never went back on any of the promises he made, not if he couldn't help it. For a moment, the two men stared at each other as a memory of their past surfaced within them both. It wasn't a pleasant one but they weren't going to discuss it and certainly not here. Porky understood and for now that was all that mattered.

Major Rawlins again refused to get out of Casey's way.

"Move, Pork chops." Casey ordered. Ed didn't budge an inch. "What's the matter with you? Did you go deaf or something? Move before I knock you on your ass and don't think I won't or can't. I may have been tortured but I can still take you."

"Colonel, no disrespect but right now I don't think you could take down your mother, but thinking about it, you never could. You are in no condition to drive." Rawlins nodded to the passenger seat. "I'll take you to wherever you need to go."

Casey's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head. Which was a mistake as the dizziness caused him to stumble into Ed's arms.

"No!" he childishly mumbled into the man's shoulder. "No way are you driving my car! There was a reason why I let Zane do it for our squad!"

Even if it was just a little stress concerning a young marine's driving overseas, it was enough to make the pain intensify all over again, it was enough to make him sway quite erratically. He crashed against the car and that made his injuries worse, but Casey never fell.

"I'm driving, sir and that's final."

Casey looked through blurring eyes and realised that through the bouts of agony from his wounds, Rawlins had edged him around his Crown Vic and had opened the other door and dumped him into the passenger seat. The seat belt was buckled up and then in a couple blinks of his eyes, Ed Rawlins was sitting behind the wheel of his beloved Vic.

He didn't remember the journey back to the hospital, in fact he never actually remembered driving all the way back to the warehouse in the first place, but all that mattered, the only thing that was important was to get back to Ellie.

_"It's all your fault."_

Her hurtful words had a sharp searing truth to it now, because it had been his fault that Devon died and there was going to be no way in hell that anyone was going to hurt her. Casey was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Everything was clean.

There was no blood in the courtyard leading up to her front door. There was none on the handle, on her carpet…there was no sign at all that her husband had bled to death on her sofa. The CIA, or was it the NSA…whatever faction of the government, they had cleaned up everything. It was as if nothing had happened. There was no smell of blood, in fact there was a lavender scent coming from the upholstery and when she touched her fingers on the cushions of the sofa, it felt a little damp.

Ellie couldn't believe it. She couldn't make sense of the emotions she was feeling, except for the gaping chasm in her chest that Devon's absence had created. It ate away at her, gouged out her innards like a spoon did to a pumpkin….she was void.

There was no one here to welcome her home with a hug and an awesome hi five. There was no awesome-ness anymore. The house was empty.

Ellie slumped to the floor, tears streamed down her face, her body shook uncontrollably and she couldn't feel anything except her grief. Chuck's supporting arms around her never registered, she didn't hear his voice or his own anguish and choking voice. She didn't know that she wasn't alone because alone was all she felt.

She wanted to scream, to break down and yell: why was her husband was taken from her, but she knew why. The intersect, the secrets her brother had been holding was the source of all of this…the agents that were supposedly helping him….Casey.

An extremely painful and sickening knot twisted in her stomach. Ellie wanted to throw up, puke her distaste and fears over the sofa at what "Colonel" John Casey had allowed. He had brought that killer to her door, he was the one to blame. Devon would still alive if it hadn't been for him.

Anger exploded through the numbed agony that had taken hold of her. She pushed away her brother and pulled herself back to her feet. She didn't hear Chuck or Sarah's attempts to talk to her as Ellie staggered over to the kitchen.

Then in a whirl of mixed up fury and distress, she began to randomly pull food from the fridge along with bowls, pans and utensils from the cupboards and draws. Ellie really didn't know what she was doing as she threw things together, caring not for any mess spilled over her pristine counters or plates and cups dropped and smashed on the floor.

"Ellie?" Chuck was risking himself by interrupting a never before seen Ellie freak out from his sister.

"Not now, Chuck!" she shouted back, knocking over some cream and slamming a drawer shut. "I…I have things to do! I have to tell Woody and Honey what's happened and I can't meet them without giving them…!"

Ellie then stopped as she found in another cupboard a round dark blue serving dish. The breaking words of fear about Devon's parents drifted away and turned to angry heavy panting breaths as she brought the dish down from the shelf. There was a silence that seemed to make even Sarah afraid.

"This was his. This was what he brought round…" Ellie's temper was teetering on the edge. "He claimed to be a friend!"

"Ellie, don't do this!" begged Chuck. "John Casey is not to blame! He'd been tortured, El! You saw him when he got here, what state he was in! He risked his own life! You know what he went through to try and stop this from happening!"

"No! I don't, Chuck!" she seethed throwing the dish behind her without a second thought. Sarah and Chuck watched as the dish skidded across the counter table and slipped off the edge, smashing to bits on the floor. "I don't know what any of this means! What any of you are to me! All I know is that I have lost the man I love and I feel as dead…all I know is that I have to try and explain to his parents why their son is gone! But I can't! So if you'll excuse me, I have to make a cake for them! I have to do something but I don't have chocolate for the icing! I don't have anything!"

Ellie continued on with her baking with the tiniest of hopes that it would calm her and give her centre and focus as it had always done.

It wasn't working.

The house was empty, she was alone.

* * *

Morgan couldn't believe his ears.

Not only had he heard Eleanor Woodcombe wreck her kitchen but Devon was dead?

His mouth sprung open and it stayed open with perpetual shock. He couldn't feel his feet so he had no idea that he was staggering away from the window and towards the fountain. He didn't even know the backs of his legs had impacted with the base of the fountain, nor that he fell into it.

It was how Chuck and Walker found him, only a few minutes later, with his eyes red and puffy but his tears hidden as the water cascaded over him.

* * *

"She's gone? What do you mean, she's gone?"

Rawlins jumped in between his superior officer and the MP only to be shoved out of the way.

The MP held his hands up and tried back away from Casey, looking over his shoulder to see if there was anyone else around, but there wasn't anywhere he could escape to.

"Mrs Woodcombe has returned home, sir!" the MP said. Casey who was about to pin the guy up against the wall was stopped once again by Rawlins getting in their way. John snarled and turned round to smack his already aching hand against the wall. "I thought you had been told sir!"

"You didn't call me? When I specifically ordered you to-!"

"Sir, go easy on the guy!"

"Butt out, Major. I gave this guy orders to let me know immediately if anything happened to Eleanor Woodcombe, failing to tell me that she's gone back to where her husband was shot, was a breech of orders!"

"Sir, I didn't know until…" The MP paused at the twitching scowl sent his way and released a relieved sigh when the younger Marine faced him. The Major grinned at the MP and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay. You can go. I doubt that you will be reprimanded for this…the Colonel is clearly not-!"

A spit seething growl hissed behind Rawlin's back.

"Go! Just go!" he shooed the young man who saluted and scurried away, leaving Ed with Casey. However, when he turned back round, Casey was already half way down the corridor, clinging to the walls and shoving things and people out of his way.

"Colonel!"

Ed walked up to Casey and stood directly in his path.

"Sir, stop! The Woodcombe widow is back at home, no doubt with her brother and Agent Walker. Don't go making yourself worse by pushing yourself like this! Rest, sir! For god's sake rest before you kill yourself!"

"The Woodcombe widow?" There was a thundering crash as a passing food trolley was thrown against the wall, followed by a startled shriek of the woman who was pushing it. "Woodcombe widow? Her name is Ellie! I have you know that I let her down! It is my responsibility to make sure that nothing happens to her!"

"No!" Rawlins yelled back, caring not for the consequences of such an action. "No, it's not, sir! I don't know what it is that you and Walker are supposed to be responsible for, but its not her! It's not anything until you get yourself fit for duty. Because right now…you're not!"

"Are you a doctor all of a sudden Porky?" John's voice was eerily deep and threatening. His weakened state only made his gruff tones even more menacing. "Are you suddenly an expert in the medical field and can say I'm not fit for duty?"

A gathering of medics and soldiers began to mingle in the corridor, concerned at the shouting and clear confrontation between two ranking officers.

"Anyone can see that you're not." Rawlins replied back. "Listen to me Lex-!"

Casey shot him the most vicious and angry glare he could ever have mustered. Rawlins backed away, yet still continued on as if he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

"Sir…this is ridiculous! You are in no state to be up on your feet. You look as if you're seconds away from blacking out!

"Indeed he is, Major."

The crowd suddenly dispersed like a flurry of kids running away from a playground fight as a teacher approached. Both the Marines saw, once the corridor was clear of staff, standing at the end and looking none too pleased, was General Beckman.

All the staff in this place was taller than her, but she really did have a commanding presence. A few doctors edged passed her muttering "General" with the greatest respect under their breaths. Beckman however was not even vaguely interested in the others around her. Instead her focus was on the one man who was making a scene of himself.

"Major Rawlins, go to Echo Park and meet with Agent Walker. Mrs Woodcombe has defied my orders and convinced my agents that it was fine to do so. I will stay with the Colonel."

"But…"

"That was an order."

"Of course, ma'am."

Rawlins saluted and after giving both his superiors a weak smile he marched away, thankful that he didn't have to be caught in the middle of what happened next.

The corridor was soon deserted, leaving only the swaying Colonel and the General alone with the upturned trolley. Beckman slowly strode over to Casey, she watched him struggle to remain on his feet, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed with intense disapproval.

"Why is it, when I tell you to rest, you never listen to me?" Beckman scowled.

"General." Casey couldn't bring himself to explain.

"I told you to keep your distance from the Intersect's sister." she said lowering her voice so no one can hear. "She is not your responsibility, as Major Rawlins had already told you. However, if it will put you at ease and help speed your recovery, I have for the time being allowed Mrs Woodcombe to remain where she is. She will be allowed to arrange a funeral for her husband providing the cover story given to her is used. In the meanwhile all her old neighbours have been replaced with our own people and she will not be made aware of this. She and the Intersect will be protected…until this situation has been resolved."

"Resolved?"

"You've remembered something." It was not a question.

Casey bent over and put the balls of his hands into his eyes. He pressed them hard into the sockets purposely making his eyes stream with stinging tears. They forced him to focus when he straightened up to give the General his attention. He breathed deeply and managed to gasp out "Yes General." but his attempts to be at attention for his superior officer caused him to slowly slide down the wall.

Beckman crouched down next to him, sympathy briefly showing on her face before she waved her hand and stopped a passing porter with an empty wheelchair. The man brought the chair over and from a simple point of Beckman's finger at that same chair, he began to aid Casey into it. John refused at first, he attempted to push the man away, he tried to swat the guy round the head but the porter was relentless and eventually he managed to get Casey down onto the chair.

John mumbled and groaned a weak "thanks." to the guy.

"You are going back to your bed, there you will inform me of what you've learnt." Beckman stated.

"Yes, ma'am."

Beckman gave the porter a stern look, one that didn't really take much interpretation, as the man gave her a respected nod and walked off. Casey frowned in astonishment when the tiny General then began to push him in the wheelchair back to his room. He put his hands on the wheels to stop her put Beckman just pulled his hands away.

"General! I can take myself back!" he protested. "I'm really okay to-!"

"You will only strain yourself and make your injuries worse." she sharply replied. "I am quite capable of pushing you. I'm not weak."

"I never meant to imply it, ma'am." Casey saw the looks they got from the passers by. It was a strange sight indeed to see a tiny female General pushing a huge burly colonel in a wheel chair, but he was thankful when at last Beckman wheeled him into the privacy of his room. He didn't like appearing weak, he wasn't and although he was grateful, he didn't like people seeing his superior wheeling him round like an invalid.

The chair stopped by the bed and once Beckman had put on the breaks, Casey reached out his hand to grab at the edge. His attempts at pulling himself up proved futile as his fatigue finally got the better of him. He nearly collapsed off the chair but Beckman positioned herself beneath his arm and wrapped hers around his middle to support him. He winced, his face curled up in agony and he would have fallen to the ground and taken Beckman with him, but his superior was able to keep him on his feet.

"I'm okay, General." he moaned even though he clearly wasn't. He tried to shrug the tiny woman away from him but Beckman was having none of it.

"Stop fussing and get on the bed, Colonel!" Beckman huffed as she took some of his heavy weight.

She ignored Casey's grumbling protests and used as much leverage as she could to haul the weak man onto his back. Casey collapsed into the comfort of the bed and he allowed his head to sink into the pillow. Beckman began to fluff up the pillow with her hands.

"I'm fine, General." he said as respectfully as he could. "I just need to-!"

"What you need, is to heed my orders, Casey." Beckman backed away, stopped the motherly fretting over him and became the cold stern General once again. She pulled up a chair and then lightly touched at some of the auburn hair that had come loose from her beehive style. She crossed her legs and arms. "So tell me what you have learned. What you've remembered."

Casey nodded in acknowledgement. He closed his eyes and when his nagging internal screams to get back up again were dulled, he sighed.

"The Intersect was not the killer's main objective, General." he croaked. "Chuck was not the one he was after. It was me."

Beckman's eyebrow rose in surprise. Worried surprise.

"Oh?"

"I believe Devon Woodcombe's killer was hired to find me and had orders to hand me over to superiors with a personal interest. A vendetta."

"Oh." Beckman rose from the chair and she began to pace back and forth at the end of the bed, her fingers fumbling nervously behind her back. "Do you have any names from your past that spring to mind?"

"A few, General."

"A few?"

"A lot."

Beckman stopped pacing and turned to him with the other eyebrow raised. Although he didn't hear it, he could tell by the way her jaw moved from side to side, that she was grinding her teeth.

"This wasn't what I was hoping for." she began to pace again. She eventually stopped at the sound of another of Casey's scoffing mumbles. "Will you be able to make up a list of those names for me?"

"Of course. I can manage that, General."

"I will have someone go through all your past case files and from you I want the list as soon as possible. From this moment on, Colonel Casey, with the exception of the last request I made of you, you are relieved from duty and confined to this hospital until the CMO says otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Understood, General."

Beckman gave a curt nod and began to stride out of the room. She paused at the door, stopping the nurse who was wanting to enter. Beckman held up a hand to hold her off and then looked back at Casey.

"Remember, keep away from Mrs Woodcombe. That is an order I expect you to follow."

Casey had difficulty answering. His mouth opened, but he couldn't find those simple words that he had said so often in response to orders. It wasn't an unreasonable order, it made perfect sense and if "The Widow" had been anyone else but Ellie Woodcombe, the "yes" would have been out of his mouth within seconds. Or probably before Beckman could finish saying it.

He couldn't say yes. He couldn't go back on his word.

Beckman scowled.

"Is there a problem, Colonel?"

"I…General, I let her down. Her husband is dead because of me, because of my mistakes and my weakness. I respectfully request that I be-!"

Beckman folded her arms and walked back in, closing the door to make sure the nurse didn't hear.

"Your concerns should not be focused on her. The Intersect's safety is paramount. As you know who he is, your safety is also paramount. Concentrate on returning to work, not on her."

"Ma'am!" Casey hefted himself up from the pillow. He hoped there wasn't a pleading whine in his cracking voice when he spoke. "With all due respect, Ellie is vulnerable right now and that makes the Intersect vulnerable. Agents posing as her neighbours are fine precautions but…"

"Colonel, I am going to put your outburst and your questionable doubts into my orders, purely down to your traumatic experience. You are not to go near Eleanor Woodcombe, Major Rawlins will be making sure of that. So, this is the last time I will speak on the matter. Is that clear Agent Casey?"

"

It's clear, General."

"Good." Beckman watched him sink despondently back down against the pillow and after a few moment of watching the man linger in his mental and physical anguish, she pushed open the door to allow the nurse to come in. As the young nurse began to gather some clean blankets and another one of backless robes, Beckman allowed a smile to form upon her lips.

"Get well soon, John. I need my best agent back as soon as possible."

Casey never heard her good wishes; her compliments were lost as well when Casey scowled and shook off the nurse who was trying to get is shirt undone.

"I'm capable of getting myself changed, nurse!" Casey snarled, smacking her hand as it then tried undo his pants. "I'm not a damned cripple! At least wait until my superior officer is out of the room!"

Diane Beckman closed the door behind her and let John Casey get his rest. She walked to the end of the corridor, not pleased at all about this turn of events. The loss of a civilian, the near exposure of the Intersect and one of her own agents was the target of an assassination?

Walker and the Intersect will have plenty to keep them busy, but Charles Bartowski was no spy yet. Not a fully trained one. If Bartowski didn't have the necessary skills, if he couldn't use the Intersect knowledge to defend himself then the situation could only get worse.

It was time that Chuck underwent the training.

As for John Casey…Diane knew Casey was the one of the best (if not the best) the NSA had, but these recent events worried her so.

Someone was not initially after the Intersect, so whoever it was wasn't after Government secrets but instead they wanted Colonel Casey?

This was indeed personal for the man and personal complicated matters beyond everything else. Diane looked back down at the door where her Agent was at last re-cooperating. Casey was in very deep, she was greatly concerned about his sudden devotion to the Intersect's sister and she couldn't help but think that the recent events could and would escalate.

Beckman shook her head.

Whoever it was that was after Casey, they weren't going to make it easy.

She and-those who had affectionately named themselves-Team Bartowski would be the ones to pay.

* * *

"

Hi. Welcome to the Pie Shack. How can I help you?"

He looked up from the menu and smiled pleasantly at the dark haired woman standing before him with the note pad in her hand. She looked so innocent, oblivious and just ripe for the taking. He smiled, leant back in his chair and brought the small plastic case from his pocket. He flipped open the lid, tipped the case over and allowed a single white sweet to fall into his palm. After seconds of silence, of seeing her blinking and smiling like a hapless fool, he popped the minty tic tac between his lips and chewed.

How could this sweet girl help him? There were so many ways that he could ask…so many sweet and wonderful ways, instead he just bobbed his head and then handed her the menu.

"I would like a slice of your very best apricot pie and a cup of coffee. White, two sugars."

He watched as the woman wrote down his order on the pad, he noted the way her eyes narrowed and concentrated on the paper. His thin lips curled upward into a satisfied and triumphant smirk but when she looked up at him, he made the smirk into something warmer and supposedly more genuine.

"Right, a slice of apricot and one cup of coffee. Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked politely. "Do you want some cream with your pie?"

"No. But there maybe something I can do for you. Tic Tac?"

"Oh...er...sure. Thanks."

Keller held out the box of tic tacs towards the waitress and flipped open the lid. She looked a little confused at first but then she gracefully accepted one and popped it into her mouth. She sucked on the sweet, enjoying its flavour before chewing through the hard outer shell and swallowing with a delicate…blissful enjoyment.

However, Keller knew that this was no mere waitress he was talking to. This young attractive thing was someone extremely special and despite the fact that she had been pleasant and polite enough, there were signs of distrust in those intense blue eyes of hers.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, gently.

"I don't need anything, but thank you all the same. Your coffee and pie won't be long." She turned and began to walk away.

"Alex! I knew your father!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Keller saw the note pad shaking in her hand and when she eventually turned round, her face was alight with hope but her eyes were glassing over with tears.

"You…you knew my dad?" her voice quivered. "You knew him well?"

Keller got up from his chair, approached her and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything right away, but you are definately his daughter. I'm Colonel Keller. Alex Coburn was one of my best Marines and I was with him when he died. When I found out from Kathleen that you were his daughter, I had to come and see you. I felt you should know what kind of a man your father was and that he died, bravely and with honour to his country."

Alex McHugh stumbled, her shock at this piece of news was obviously a lot for her to handle, however she allowed Keller to take hold of her hand and steadily ease her down into a chair. The note pad dropped from her fingertips and she gazed at Keller with such yearning and hope that he couldn't help but smile wickedly inside.

"You…you knew…" She couldn't bring out the words she wanted to say, the overwhelming emotions were choking in her throat and in her chest, she began to shake. Keller sat down opposite her and took her shaking hands in his and waited for her to calm herself.

"My mum has told me a lot about him." Alex managed to gasp eventually. "But she didn't know much about how he died, even my grandmother couldn't say anything. You were there, sir?"

"I was. Right up to the end."

"Colonel Keller…will you tell me? How did my father die?"

This was going to be all to easy.


	6. Goodbye Devon

_Author's Note: Ooh heck, this is long. Well, I've finally got this one done. It took a flipping long while. This is non-beta'd so I'm guessing there will be bad gramma and speling. I am reckoning that this is the last chapter of too much angst and upset..the next should move this along. _

_Note also this series takes place AFTER Chuck vs Operation Awesome but before Tic Tac (obviously). Though one major difference is that Anna did come back to Burbank. Thought I would tell you because it will set things up proper like for the future chapters. _

_Anyways! On ward. I don't own any of them, except for my own OC (Porky and the big bad guy.) Though Casey...oh how I do wish you could be mine. _

* * *

"**Goodbye Devon."**

The sun was shining. There wasn't a single cloud in the vibrant blue sky and the sound of birds filled the air. There was a gentle warm breeze rustling the leaves of the trees and when she closed her eyes, the pain didn't hurt as much.

Yet, real life was not something she could forget. Ellie opened her eyes and saw the endless sea of people all dressed in black standing around the grave of her husband. The birds weren't singing any more, they were crying. Honey's wailing sobs next to her were loud above everyone else's, Woody and Devon's brothers doing their best to give her support. The Woodcomb extended family were many, but they weren't the only ones present. Everyone from the hospital was in attendance, nurses, doctors and even the managers and chairmen. It seemed the whole of Devon's college also came, his fraternity brothers, all his adventure holiday buddies and probably every person who had been in the same year group was here. The neighbours were here, everyone from the Buy more, Morgan, Anna, Big Mike, even Jeff and Lester (they respectfully didn't sing.) She had never seen so many people.

He truly was awesome. Everyone must have thought so or else such a gathering wouldn't have turned up.

Ellie noticed that her hand was being squeezed. Her father was trying to give her as much support as he could, but Stephen Bartowski's help wasn't working. Honey's sobs were starting to get on Ellie's nerves and so too did Chuck's hand on her shoulder. It felt wrong, hard and painful, all of this did. Like any grieving widow, she should be able to gain confidence and comfort from her family members, but Chuck and her father didn't seem like family right now.

So why wasn't she crying?

The tears were there, she wanted to cry, but the tight lock of her angry jaw and her outright refusal to cry any more was stopping them. She wasn't going to be weak in front of all these people. She was a strong woman who had done enough crying now and needed to get on with her life. She would say goodbye to Devon

Though Devon would have her be different.

_"Let the tears go, babe. It's okay to feel like this." _

She didn't want to feel this way.

The priest was talking, reciting a piece of poetry. Ellie didn't recognize it nor did she hear the words, it was just noise, like Honey's crying and the sound of the wind in the air.

"Ellie."

She allowed her father to squeeze her hand and wrap his arm around her shoulders. She was conflicted at his return, but there wasn't anything that Stephen Bartowski could do. Ellie looked round and up to where her brother was standing behind her chair. He was crying, the tears were flowing down his cheeks, making his face red and puffy. Sarah was crying as well. Ellie hadn't wanted her here either, but her absence from Chuck's side would have generated too many questions that she didn't want to answer.

The priest moaned on, speaking about Devon's life, what was to come for others after his passing and he even mentioned about justice. The cover story had been a simple one, an armed robber broke into the apartment and whilst Devon had tried to stop him, he had been shot in the process.

Ellie heard the whispers and rumours, as some people thought that John Casey had been responsible and that the police were after him. They said he had come to the Buy More, caused quite a stir, wrecked the locker room and vanished without a trace and so now her "neighbour" wasn't exactly the most popular person in the local area. However, Ellie had seen him when she left for the funeral. As the Bartowskis and the Woodcombs left in a somber procession from the apartment, Ellie saw him looking out of his window, watching only her. From behind the blinds and within the shadows, a faint light had lit his face, showing regret and pain, but he wasn't the only one to feel that. Ellie felt it and when she paused, stood in the middle of the complex staring back at him, she hoped that John Casey would carry on feeling it for a long time.

The priest had stopped talking. Ellie only now registered that he was looking at her with a soft beckoning gaze and Devon's parents were struggling to their feet. She blinked a couple of times, allowing the tears to finally drop down her face, and rose up from her chair. Her Dad and Chuck went to aid her, but she waved them off, approaching Devon's coffin on her own.

The flowers were in an arrangement spelling "Awesome" spread across the top and when Ellie touched the warm wooden lid, she began to shake. Honey had bent down to kiss the coffin before reducing again into sobs. She left a rose amongst the others and had to be helped back to the seats by Woody.

Ellie just stood there. She didn't know how long, but she was aware that everyone was looking at her. Biting back the urge to tell them all to leave her alone, to allow her to say goodbye to Devon in peace, Ellie kissed her trembling fingers and touched them to the coffin.

She wanted to say so much. She wanted him to know that she would miss him, but how would he know that? He wouldn't know and that's what made her guts twist in agony. Ellie clutched at her stomach and when she could feel her feet and legs again, she walked back to her chair.

Watching Devon's body slowly descending into the ground was killing her. It felt as if she was going to be buried along with him and the drones of everyone else's crying really didn't help the lulling tones of the woman singing.

When the ceremony ended, Ellie immediately got up to her feet and walked to one of the many black cars waiting to take them back to the wake. She didn't want to go, but Ellie told herself that she would return later, on her own, to say goodbye properly. Sitting in the car, her lungs aching from having to breathe her grief, Ellie watched her father and Chuck comfort the Woodcombs. Devon's parents were grateful and so touched by their sentiments, as were the two younger men standing behind them. They all hugged, shook hands and gave the "head bobs" of understanding. The rest of the gathering lingered and trailed off, most stopping the family to offer their personal condolences.

Morgan came to stand by Chuck and give his friend some much needed "Buddy support" but Ellie wasn't interested in the slightest.

Her eyes looked over all the departing guests making their way to the wake, but settled on the blonde CIA agent standing by a tree talking on her phone. The grief was riled up into anger and Ellie gripped furiously at the hem of her dress.

She got this sense that Sarah Walker was making more secret agent plans, no doubt concerning her brother, so with the anger burning in her lungs and in her throat, Ellie got up out of the car and strode through and past the group of grieving family members towards the tree.

"Ellie!" Chuck cried and ran after her. "Ellie!"

"Leave me alone, Chuck!" Ellie snapped back harshly swiping at his hand as he tried to make a grab for her. "Your girlfriend has got some explaining to do!"

Walker saw her impending approach and hung up the phone immediately, though through the redness of her tearful eyes, Sarah looked back at the widow with composure that was barely holding back her own sadness.

"Ellie…I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Ellie snapped, again shrugging Chuck off as he tried to calm her down. "If you are talking to your superiors or that man who is responsible for my husband's death, you had better leave now!"

"As I said before," Sarah's voice broke as she desperately tried hard to say what she wanted to say. Her eyes fleeted to Chuck and she bowed her head. "It's not that simple. The investigation into Devon's death is still on going. The people behind this are after your brother and we cannot let what Chuck possesses fall into their hands. It's not my decision, Ellie, but I can assure you that once we find out who is really responsible, then Devon, you and his family, will have justice. Don't you want that?"

"Justice?" Ellie's voice keened, catching the attention of more than just Devon's family. Chuck gripped hold of her shoulders and begged for her to keep her voice down. She somehow managed to comply. "What I _want_ is to be left alone! I want my father and my brother to be left alone. Haven't you people ruined enough of our lives?"

"I'm only doing what I've been ordered to do and what I feel is for the best, for not just Chuck, you and Devon's family, but for every citizen of America. I'm sorry, Ellie but this is for the greater good."

The greater good. How hollow and despicable those words sounded. It felt like an excuse to her, a line to make her feel good just like _"I'm sorry for your loss." _Ellie did not feel better; in fact it felt ten times worse.

"Greater good? What good was it for Devon? For Sam and Lewis? For their parents? For me? Tell me how losing my husband was in anyway good!"

Sarah couldn't say anymore, for she couldn't argue against Ellie. How could anyone say that the death of a loved one was good, that anything positive could come out of it. The loss was now and it would be forever. Devon touched a lot of people's lives and saved them. Sarah Walker grieved for his death.

"Tell me!" Ellie said again, demanding an answer, some response from Sarah but Chuck suddenly stood between the two of them and sadly frowned at his sister.

"El, don't do this. It's not Sarah's fault. It's not Casey's fault, or mine for that matter. It feels like it, we all feel it. The pain is too much right now."

"No kidding?" Ellie seethed back. "You have no idea what pain I'm feeling now!"

She felt her throat burning as her voice shrilled higher, then the sounds couldn't come out, the strain was too much. Ellie glared angrily at both Sarah and Chuck, breathed several hard breaths and then spun round and stormed back to the car.

She didn't stop for her father's bumbling questions of what just happened. Ellie slunk back down into the car and told the driver to take her away from this place. She didn't care that she was leaving Chuck behind. He could make his own way back.

* * *

"I could only imagine what you said to her, agent."

Walker looked round and stood fast as Stephen Bartowski came limping up to her and Chuck. Even in his dark suit, the man she knew as Orion still had this shabby unkempt look about him. But then it was all part of the man's deception, a show of helplessness when he was anything but.

"I said only what I could, sir," Said Sarah, her eyes flitting to Chuck, briefly catching his saddened gaze before looking down at the ground. "What I thought would help, but I was wrong."

"She has had a great loss. Ellie is hurting." Bartowski Snr put his hands on his hips and his head bowed low. His voice deepened. "Not a lot will help. However, I think whatever your superiors have planned can wait, at least until my family have had time to grieve."

"You understand, don't you, Sarah?" Chuck smiled weakly. The smile faded when Sarah looked back up at him.

"Chuck…I've been given new orders. General Beckman wants you to complete your training as soon as possible."

"Training?"

"To become a spy."

"No!" both men shot back at her, which threw Walker off guard. She looked to the father and son, seeing clearly the different reasons as to why they gave the same answer. Chuck, ever since having the Intersect 2.0 uploaded into his brain had, wanted to be a spy. Originally the two of them were going to run away together, leave behind the life which behind had appealed to him and for Sarah, been all that she had known. But Chuck had changed his mind, he had changed too much, Sarah could see that he wanted to finish off what he had started.

Especially now after what happened with Devon.

Orion never wanted any of his children involved. When Chuck told him he had the new intersect in his mind, he had been so disappointed, but he had accepted it. Now, his acceptance was gone, there was no room for it after seeing his daughter and his family suffer.

"That, I will not allow." Stephen retorted. "Absolutely not!"

"Dad...I won't finish my training now." Chuck said, resting his hand on his father's shoulder. "Ellie needs me, she needs us both. But I do have to complete the tests soon, for if the CIA can help me to become better at using the Intersect, if they can enable me to protect Ellie, then none of this would have been in vain. We can find out who did this to Devon…."

"I made the Intersect, Charles, if you still insist on keeping it then I can help you use it to the best of your ability. I never wanted the CIA involved. Look what they have brought to us…"

"But it's happened, dad. Sarah, Casey…they're going to be involved no matter what either of us want. We can't bring Devon back, but I want to find out who killed him. Who was behind his murder?"

"Charles…"

"We can all help Ellie by working on this, together." Chuck placed his hands on his dad's shoulders and leant his head against Stephen's. "Help me, with your expertise on the Intersect, and the resources the CIA and the NSA have, we can do so much more. We can find Devon's killer and bring some ease to her and to everyone's pain."

"Son…I-!" Stephen shook his head and then wrapped his arms around his son's body. He couldn't say anything more, but the squeeze that Chuck gave back to him spoke louder than any words. They broke away, and although Chuck looked happier and more contented knowing that his father would help, Orion stilled appeared reluctant.

"I will do what I can." Stephen turned his back on the two of them and looked with anguish towards Devon's family. "I will do this for Chuck and Ellie, but as my son said…not now. Not when my daughter needs us."

"I will inform the General," Sarah softly said. "Though she may not be willing to wait for long."

"She will wait for as long as it takes."

Orion gave his son a gentle pat on the back and walked away, finishing the conversation before Walker could say anything further. Chuck went to follow his father, but Sarah couldn't just let him go, at least not before telling him what he needed to hear.

"Chuck…I'm sorry about all of this, but your training does have to continue soon."

"It's too soon to leave Ellie alone."

Sarah embraced Chuck, her arms gently squeezed as she kissed his shoulder.

"She's not alone. Casey is there."

Chuck didn't like that idea, she felt him squirm and she could picture the creased frown upon his face. Sarah knew Chuck wasn't happy, not because he doubted Casey, or that Casey would let anything hurt Ellie, but more for Beckman's orders. One of the best agents Chuck and Sarah had ever worked with was told keep away from Ellie and Ellie herself really didn't want him around. Yes Chuck's dad would be there and Orion was more than capable, he would make sure his daughter was safe, but without the security of having Colonel John Casey there as well…Chuck didn't feel comfortable.

* * *

The days passed by so quickly. Ellie didn't notice them or the people around her, with the exception of her father and brother. She went back to work even though people told her to spend more time away, but work at the hospital helped her focus. Stephen and Chuck tried to do all they could for her, though very little was said for her anger at their involvement was hard to ignore.

Honey, Woody and even Devon's brothers came round to give her their support and love, but Ellie didn't want it. She bore them no ill will, but the Awesomes were too much to cope with. Their pain and loss only increased hers and it was unbearable to be in their presence.

To share in another's grief was considered a way of support, but she couldn't face her sorrow when the Woodcombes were choking her like they did. Like they always had.

Though why did she still insist on remaining in the home where Devon was killed?

As she sat on the sofa, her fingers stroked across the cushion beneath her and recalled the night she had lost her husband. Most of it was a blur, but she remembered the words the killer had said, about Chuck, her father…she heard the gunshots, felt Devon's blood on her hands. She remembered John Casey, covered in red, leaning over him…

"Eleanor?"

She looked round and watched as her father walked into the room, carrying a plate of pancakes. It was a gesture she accepted, but she said nothing to him as she picked at the batter, tearing off pieces and putting them in her mouth. He was waiting for her to say something, anything in response.

Stephen Bartowski shifted and shuffled in the chair.

"Ellie. Talk to me. Please."

"About what dad?" she droned, looking at a particularly large piece of torn pancake with hate before devouring it.

"Well, for starters, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling everything and nothing…I'm not ready to talk about it now, dad….please." Ellie rose up from the sofa and put the plate of pancakes back on the kitchen counter. She paused for a moment, standing in the exact same spot that she had done so when Devon was shot. There was a flash of that moment in her eyes and tears began to sting. She held them back as best she could, but they were threatening to fall again so Ellie rushed to the door. "I have to get some fresh air."

"Will you let me know when you are ready?" Bartowski Senior rose to reach out for her, but she had already opened the door to the courtyard. "Please? I want us to talk, I want to explain everything."

"I will let you know." Ellie wasn't sure if she truly meant those words, they felt so empty.

She walked out the door and closed it lightly behind her, before walking over to the fountain and sinking herself down onto the ledge. She breathed, but it felt so difficult to do, it hurt in her chest and no matter how deep and long she took in those breaths, it wasn't enough. She felt as if she was choking.

Ellie bent down to the fountain, scooped some water in her hand and splashed it over her face. The cool water dripped down over her skin, but that too did little to alleviate her discomfort.

The horrible stitch pulling in her chest suddenly tightened, when the sound of someone approaching through the archway made her turn. Through the shadows, the tall figure was impossible to miss or mistake.

He was wearing dark black jeans and t-shirt and hanging from one shoulder was thick black ruck sack. He was heading straight for his apartment, but John Casey sensed her there, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards the fountain.

His shoulders slumped and the stern expression on his face deepened when he saw her, but whatever he was feeling, Ellie didn't know or care. All that resentment and anger she had tried to soothe over the last few days came back with a vengeance, it boiled inside and bubbled up to her throat.

There was sadness now starring back at her from those blues, John Casey looked full of remorse and now he was beginning to slowly walk towards her.

Ellie got up from the fountain and backed away, quickly, holding out her trembling, shaking hand to keep him away. She thought she was going to yell at him, everything inside her was telling her to. She wanted to let everything blurt from her mouth and unleash all her frustrations. She wanted John Casey to know exactly why she hated him and that she would never forgive him. Yet Ellie didn't know why she did.

She couldn't say anything, not when he stepped into the light and the scar gashed across the corner of his left brow became evident. The scar wasn't big but she saw that if it had been any lower, his eye would have been blinded. That scar wasn't the only one she noticed. He had several on his arms along with some burn marks and it was the small scar that ran horizontal across his throat that made her swallow all that anger.

"Ellie."

The sound of his voice saying her name made her body shudder, she clenched her eyes shut and backed up until the wall of her home impacted with her spine. The shock of the wall forced her to open her eyes again and thankfully Casey hadn't moved. That pained and remorseful expression on his face was still there, yet his slumped shoulders straightened to attention.

"What are you doing here?" It didn't feel like she had spoken the words. "You're not supposed to be here. I wanted you to…I told you and I told _THEM_, that I didn't want you near me!"

He stepped closer to her, one booted foot stepped in front of the other, slow and cautious.

"I have been given my orders." He humbly replied with his head bowed in repentance. "It is my duty to keep Chuck safe and I will do that, but…I have vowed to do the same for you."

"You vowed to do the same for me?" Ellie let out a snort of disbelieving laughter, before honing it back with a deep inhale and cupping her mouth closed with her hand. Her laughing stopped after a couple shakes of her head. "Your General was going to have me locked away because of what I know! She was going to order you and Sarah to keep me in your so called protective custody and it was an order you would have followed through. You keep Chuck safe, it is only because of what he possesses. I don't have a super computer in my head, I'm not a priority for the government. I am nothing to you!"

Casey's eyes shot up to meet hers, they widened and his scarred face showed for a brief second, utter shock at such a statement.

"You think you mean nothing to me?" Casey failed to bite his tongue or even hide the cracking in his voice.

"So what am I to you?" Ellie snapped, pushing away from the wall and matching his stiffened stance. Casey's lack of response only made her angrier. "Am I your next door neighbour? Am I a friend? An expendable nobody that you can disregard and leave to rot? What lie are you going to tell me now?"

The man stayed silent, yet his normally hard and emotionless expression wavered at Ellie's release of spite towards him.

Casey moved towards her again, nervous and uncertain but Ellie edged away. She couldn't look at him, nor at the scar on his face and on his throat, so she turned to go back into her apartment.

The door refused to open.

Then Casey was directly behind her, Ellie felt the heat emanating off from his body and when his hand brushed against her shoulder, she pushed him away as much as she could with a backward shove.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

She attempted to swat his hand away, but strong fingers coiled round her wrist and spun her round. Her front door hit her back as Casey pushed her against it. Ellie choked out a sob but immediately glared up at him, seething hate. She struggled in his grasp, she wriggled and squirmed but he wasn't letting her go.

"I didn't shoot Devon!" he said firmly, holding at both of her arms.

"But you killed him!" Ellie cried. "It was your fault!"

"Of course it was my fault!" Casey ground his teeth and loosened his grip slightly. "I was supposed to have been trailing the guy, establishing what his intentions were but I got stupid and I got caught! I wasn't quick enough to get back to the house…I didn't shoot the bastard in the head which I should have done and because I made such stupid god damned rookie mistake, Devon paid the price for it."

"And now you feel you're indebted to me? You want to apologize and think I will forgive you?"

"You forgive me? No, I don't ever expect that, but I am indebted to you. I gave my word that I would look out for you."

"I don't need looking after! I can look after myself!" Ellie slipped out from between the door and Casey and edged back out into the courtyard. Her feet were unsteady as the real emotions, all that she had bottled up, the resentment and blame she felt towards the NSA colonel, finally burst. "I don't need you, your guilt and your promises. I don't need my father and his excuses, or my brother and his desires to follow in your bloody footsteps!"

Casey frowned sadly at seeing her like this, he was thinking of doing exactly as she asked and going back to his apartment but changed his mind as she held out a shaking finger to her own place. Her eyes were red and puffy from the swelling tears, her chest was rising and falling with every deep and difficult breath she took.

This was not the confident and strong Eleanor Bartowski—Woodcomb-he had come to know over these three years. He had broken her. John Casey felt more than guilty now, he felt ashamed.

"I'm going back into my house and you can stay out of my way!"

"No."

Ellie didn't like that. She began to walk around him, to get to her front door, but he side stepped and blocked her way. She didn't like that either.

"Move."

"No."

She didn't ask him for an explanation, nor did he give one. Ellie shoved her hands against his chest, using all the strength and fury she could muster, but it didn't make him budge an inch. Casey stood there, steadfast and defiant as she began to beat her clenched fists upon his already aching frame, howling and screaming like a wild-woman. He took her beating and the pain from his injuries worsened with every pummel she gave him, but he took that too. He took everything from her until he could no longer stand her painful screams.

Casey wrapped his arms around Ellie and she resisted. She struggled even more, she screamed louder and called him names, but his thick strong arms clung on tightly, keeping her pressed up against his chest. He didn't like women crying, he hated it…but hearing Ellie, feeling her anguish as she squirmed and wrenched in his hold, was something different. Casey began to feel his own eyes sting.

The struggle moved away from the door, Casey steadied them as best he could, but with so much resistance from her, Ellie was unable to tear herself free from him. Eventually she sagged in his arms with her hands still beating on his body, so he eased them both down to the floor. Casey knelt down and gripped her harder.

He didn't say anything. Casey couldn't find the words anyway. Her crying howls were choking him, it was a sound he didn't want to listen to but he knew she had to make. So he allowed her to keep on hitting him, screaming her hatred for him until she couldn't anymore. Her strength eventually waned, after how long none of them knew, but she clung to him for support whilst she gently sobbed against him. Casey rested her head on his chest and stroked her hair and back in a soothing motion, as he pressed his face to the top of her head and closed his eyes. Ellie seemed to accept his hold. When Casey settled down on the floor, she eased into his lap and they both stayed there…saying nothing and caring little that Orion, Chuck and all the neighbours were watching.

Ellie was soothed into a calm that she hadn't felt since she lost Devon. It was strange that Casey had managed it, that Ellie would even allow it, but they stayed embraced for a long time, the hatred and blame forgotten. For a moment.

He didn't know when it was she fell asleep in his arms. As his feet began to feel a little numb, he tried to move and it was only then that he realized that the widow was sleeping soundly. Being careful so not to wake her, Casey managed to get up, lifting Ellie with him and he then carried her back to the apartment.

Stephen Bartowski opened the door, Chuck wanted to take his sister off of Casey, but he ignored both of the other men and carried Ellie to her bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and covered her with a light blanket. He stood at her side for a few minutes, watching her sleep.

He bowed his head and eventually managed to walk out of the room.

"Colonel…"

Casey looked at the two Bartowski men and could tell they wanted to know what just happened.

"We're fine, now." Was all he could muster. He nodded to both of them and headed back to his apartment.

It would be a while before anything could get back to normal, or even if it would, but he took solace and ease in the moment they had shared. As the two who had suffered the most from the attack—him physically and mentally, she emotionally—it had been desperately needed.

He could now take the next step. Return to the Buy More.

* * *

Betrayed.

It felt horrible to think about it, but she could only image how it would have been for him. If any one of her friends did what this other man did, she would have been more than devastated. She couldn't begin to think on how angry and upset she would be. Hearing this news all those weeks ago had been a nasty shock and it had been even more difficult telling her mother.

In fact the whole family had been shaken up by this revelation.

They knew now that although his friend had betrayed him, he had died doing the honorable thing by trying to stop him. If Alex McHugh had been proud of her father, she was even more so now.

Colonel Keller had stayed in touch with her and her mother, coming back to spend some time with them when he could. He told them stories about Alex Coburn, but Alex felt that he was holding something back.

When he came into the Pie Shack again, Alex got him his usual coffee and apricot pie and as it wasn't so busy, she sat down opposite the old man and prepared to ask the question that she and her mother had been asking themselves over this past month.

"Alex, I have something to tell you," Said Keller, after he had finished his mouthful of pie. "I can't go into too much detail about it, but I want you to know."

"Know what?" she asked, a lump forming in her throat. Keller took a sip of coffee and as usual reached in his pocket for the box of tic-tacs. He took one for himself and tipped a couple out for Alex.

"About the man who betrayed your father, the man who killed him."

"Yes?" Alex felt her palms slicken and she wiped them nervously on her apron.

"He killed someone else, another good friend of mine and your father. His brother and I have been trying to locate him and when he too heard that you were his daughter, he expressed his desires to have you know what we've been doing. If you would like it, I could arrange for him to come to your house and speak to you. We'll be going against orders, but we feel it is necessary. Would you like to meet him?"

Alex had been hoping for some information on the person who had killed her dad. She nodded in acknowledgement without hesitation, for she wanted to know about this traitor who had left her without a father and her mother without a fiancée.

When Keller had informed her that this man hadn't been caught or killed and was still out there, it had worried her greatly. If Keller found out about Kathleen and Alex, then surely he would have too.

"I know what you're thinking," Said Keller sympathetically. "You can rest assured that I will not let anything happen to you or your mom. You have my word."

Alex smiled weakly back at him.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for us. If there is a chance that you and this friend of yours can find the man who killed my dad, this...?"

Keller smirked behind his napkin.

"Casey. His name is John Casey and we will find him."

Hearing that name made Alex's stomach rile with sickness and Keller clearly caught her distress for he reached out his hand and gently curled it over hers.

"I want to meet your friend." She said after a few minutes of trying to gain her composure and equilibrium. "But…could you get into trouble?"

"We could. So it is best that you don't tell anyone about it. If we're to succeed, no one must know what we're doing."

She wasn't going to say anything.

All she could think about was making sure that John Casey would pay.

* * *

She sat there for a long while, with soft trickling tears falling down her face but with a smile on her lips. The sun was shining with a strong intensity today, there wasn't any wind so the air was hot and stifling. Black wasn't the right colour to be wearing right now, so Ellie had on a long white dress fringed with red as she sat by Devon's gravestone. The ground was leaving stains of grass and mud on the material, but she didn't care in the slightest. Her hands busied arranging the flowers left by his parents, they tidied around the stone before placing down some flowers of her own and then she let her fingers linger on the curve of marble. She smiled.

"I miss you." Ellie kissed her other fingers and touched them to the stone as well. "Everything is so strange without you…my life, work, family…everything is very…un-awesome. Dad, Chuck…this whole government computer thing, it's so overwhelming. I don't know how to cope with all that's been dumped on me, it's too much! I feel like my head is going to explode! I could really do with your help right now, Devon. I really want you here, so I can yell at you for not telling me that you knew about all of this! I want you here so you can assure me that everything is going to be okay. I would really love to see that smile of yours, to feel you hold me. Everything would be better then."

"_Sorry babe. No can do, but don't worry…things are going to be awesome. I just know it."_

Ellie pulled her hand away and wiped her face free of the tears. Her smile grew margingly wider as she imagined his response and eventually she managed to pull herself up off the ground. Ellie took a step back from the grave and gazed round the cemetery. There was no one else around, but she had a feeling that she was being watched; her smile faded as she realized that the CIA wouldn't have let her go anywhere on her own, not even to her husband's grave.

"They just won't leave me alone." She sneered, clenching her fists. She closed her eyes and tried not to let the anger come back, because she didn't want to be angry here. Ellie brushed back her hair and crouched down for a last caress of the headstone.

It was difficult to move away from him, she didn't want to. The swell of emotions within her began to rise again, overwhelming and soaring so intensely that her head began to spin. She felt dizzy, the heat from the sun was beginning to make her perspire and the dress she was wearing had become quit constricting. She would have settled down on the ground again, spent a further three hours by Devon, talking to him but this time she definitely heard someone.

Ellie shot to her feet and spun round to see who would dare disturb her and she was once again surprised to see John Casey approaching. In the light his injuries from the torture were much more evident and it made the man look imposing and dangerous. More that he already was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, with surprisingly very little spite in her voice.

"I was hoping I could pay my respects to Devon." He solemnly replied.

"You weren't welcome at the funeral."

"Am I welcome now?" Casey looked at her with worried eyes, the glassy blues apologetic and begging for her permission to remain. Ellie wanted him to go away, but at the same time she wanted Casey to stay, just so she could vent more of her frustrations and anguish to him, so she could make him feel even more uncomfortable as she did. Instead she bobbed her head and allowed him to pay his respects. Ellie held her tongue. The silence between the two of them became agonizing with each passing second.

After taking several glances towards the silent sentry, she had a peculiar sensation. It looked as if he wanted to leave her alone to grieve, he shifted his weight from foot to foot, his hands didn't know whether to remain by his side or hold behind his back, he was clearly uncomfortable and he needed this awkwardness between them to disappear. However, Ellie surmised that although he did come here to pay his respects, he remained because of another need, the wish to be blamed.

She hadn't forgotten the time they had held each other in the courtyard, where she had broken down. Casey had allowed her to hit him, to beat him with all her fury and anguish, causing him additional pain because he had blamed himself. He wanted her to be angry at him, he was hoping she would be again. Ellie had a strong urge to be so.

At long last, Casey could stand it no more. The silence and guilt he was feeling standing by Devon's grave was more hurtful than if she had indeed berated him, so he took a step back, bowed respectfully to the headstone, turned and walked away. Ellie had expected more from him. She was expecting "sorry" or something! Anything.

"Colonel."

John stopped suddenly in his tracks at the sound of her address. He turned his head to the side, though remained with his back to her.

"Ms Woodcombe?"

She didn't turn either. Hearing him use that name froze her to the spot, it made her hands wrangle together with annoyance and her teeth nipped at her top lip. It was her married name, it was the name she had wanted ever since Devon had proposed to her, but she was confused as to why she hated hearing it.

"Thank you, for what you did back at the apartment."

She heard a faint but startled grunt which softened instantly afterwards, in acceptance to her gratitude.

"You…?"

"I mean it." She snapped. Ellie softened her voice and finally turned to face him. He could not move further round. He remained where he was, but his eyes were looking towards her, fearfully. "You did help me, but it doesn't make anything better between us. What you've been through, I would never have wished it on anyone…but you endured it to protect Chuck and I thank you for that as well. I know you, Sarah-and those agents who I should now call my neighbours-are here to do a job, but don't pretend that you're my friend or that we can or even will get along."

"I understand."

He didn't wait around. Ellie had made herself perfectly clear and she was relieved that he didn't try and speak to her. Her eyes followed him to the row of trees, making sure he disappeared from sight before looking back to the grave. Even though Casey had gone, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was still lingering, somewhere. The promise he had made to Devon, it was going to complicate matters for Ellie.

At last there was a gust of wind which brought the stifling heat down. Her dress and hair billowed in the breeze and at the same time she took in a deep breath. When she exhaled, Ellie felt better than she had since the world turned upside down, not brilliant by any means, but some of the burdened weight felt lifted from her.

The smile returned to her mouth.

"I'll get through this," Ellie bent over to re arrange the flowers again. "If I can come back to see you again."

"_Sure you can, babe. It's not as if you have to ask my permission."_

Ellie let out a small chuckle of laughter as her imagination again thought of Devon's response to her silly question.

"Goodbye, Devon."

Ellie made one last arrangement of the flowers and kissed the headstone before heading back to her car. John Casey watched her leave.

* * *

"You're not very good at your job, are you?"

Ed Rawlins shrugged his shoulders and nodded to his superior officer's question. There was no point in arguing with this man when he was in a mood. He straightened his tie and took up a stance next to the colonel, folding his arms across his chest and observing Ellie Woodcomb walking to her car. He said nothing but smacked his lips together, making an irritating sound which caused Casey to growl.

"Must you do that?" he asked as he began to walk to the crown vic.

"You're not supposed to go near her…sir. Yet you still do." Rawlins unfolded his arms and dug his hands into his pockets. "I think I'm entitled to be a little annoying as punishment for your disobeying the good General's orders."

"Well you can stop now, Porky." Casey opened the door to the car and leant on it as he scowled at the younger man over the roof. "I'm not going near her any more. She's made it clear she doesn't want me around. She has more than enough protection and I can finally get back to safeguarding her geek of a brother and not worry about her."

"Of course, sir. It's good to have you back in the field."

Both men slumped into the seats and Casey began to drive. The silence in the car was irritating Rawlins immensely, he leaned forward and turned on the radio. Music wasn't something that Casey liked to hear right now, but he put up with it because he knew it stopped Rawlins from talking overtly. However, the rocking tune only made Rawlins slap his legs in time with the music, he was bobbing his head and he even started singing to the words, badly.

"_Oh Maggie! I wish I'd…never seen your face!" _

"All right!" Casey snapped off the radio after he couldn't bare it anymore and stopped the Major's singing. "Go ahead! You're obviously still trying to annoy me, even though you said you'd damned well stop! What is it?

Rawlins smirked briefly, but became serious.

"You know me too well."

"Out with it, Major."

Rawlins sighed and angled himself in the chair to face Casey.

"I've known you a long time, John. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, the height differences aside, but I do know you. You're not the sort of man who gives up easily or backs down without a fight; so if you say you're going to do something, if you promise and vow to do something; there is nothing, almost nothing, that will stop you from keeping that promise. General Beckman ordered you to keep away from Ellie Woodcomb, I tell you to keep away from her, and despite the fact that you promised her dead husband that you would look after her, protect her and keep her safe, you're just going to…what? Leave her wellbeing and safety in the hands of those other agents? You're going to stay away from her, that's it?"

"Yeah. That's it." Casey growled back.

"Right. I believe you." His tone clearly showed that he didn't and that fouled the colonel's mood even more. He slammed on the brakes, jolting both of them forward with a sharp jerk.

"I have my orders…I will follow them through." He snarled, ignoring the horns and shouts from the cars that had been following them. "Don't get all sarkie with me, Major."

"Sorry, sir, my mistake." Rawlins grinned and waved at an angry motorist as they passed by the vic. "We'll carry on with the mission, find out who's trying to have you killed and keep Chuck safe from the bad guys. I understand."

"Good." The Vic moved off again.

"You want to pick up a bit more speed?" Rawlins asked after a few moments of just the radio playing. "You're going to lose sight of Ellie's car if you're not careful."

"Porky…you know something?"

Ed grinned even though Casey's threatening tone meant that he was perilously close to being hurt.

"What?"

"You're just like him—annoying pain in my ass-you're exactly like Bartowski, it's sickening!"

Rawlins leaned forward and turned the radio up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey...I'm just me!"

* * *

_"Kaff! Kaff!"_

_She felt the man in her arms tense when the nine year old came running up to them. He may have been a scrawny little thing, but he could run fast. The boy wearing the Buck Rogers t-shirt came to a panting halt next to the two teens and leant on the wall so he could get his breath back. When he eventually did, he looked up at the sweethearts and grinned._

_She thought he was adorable, especially with the way his floppy brown hair kept getting in his eyes, but he did not._

_"What do you want, moron?"_

_She slapped her boyfriend on the arm and he seemed actually startled that she had done so._

_"You are so mean to him…why?"_

_"I'm mean to him because he's annoying!"_

_"HA!" The kid barked loudly and struck up a Superman pose, placing his hands on his hips and jutting out his chest and chin. "Don't worry, Kaff. He likes me really. In fact, he likes me more than you."_

_"I know he does." She winked._

_The eighteen year old huffed in acceptance and tried to focus back on her. He smiled softly and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He drew her into him and the kiss grew beyond gentle, becoming passionate and heated, but it was cut short. The kid was running in circles round them, snorting and making grunting noises and being extremely off putting._

_"Ugh! That's gross!"_

_The couple broke apart and all the boy could do was grin up at them. The grin faded as he finally realized that this probably wasn't the best time to be his usual chirpy self. Although Kathleen was smiling, he saw the sadness in her eyes and he could see it in the angry glare of her boyfriend._

_"I'll ask again, Porky. What do you want?"_

_The boy's head bowed and he mumbled something under his breath. Hearing a growl above him, he looked up again and spoke louder._

_"So this is it. You're really going, Lex?"_

_Alex Coburn crouched down in front of the boy, rested a large hand on his shoulder and nodded. The boy may have been a major annoyance at times, but he was a bright lad._

_"Yeah. I'm going."_

_"To be a Marine, right? Like your old man?"_

_"That's right."_

_"Reckon I can become a Marine like you, one day?"_

_Alex pretended to think about it, making the boy's eyes widen with hope._

_"They only accept the best of the best, little squirt."_

_"I can be that!" Ed blurted back. "The best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the-!"_

_"Yes! All right!" The snappy annoyed response shut the boy up. "I do think you will be a Marine one day!"_

_"Before I do, when you're doing your training, you promise to write to me?"_

_Alex sighed and smiled as he nodded._

_"I suppose."_

_"Ah! No supposing! Say you promise!"_

_"All right, I promise."_

_"HOO-YA!" Rawlins roared loudly and with startling strength he punched Alex on the arm. He saluted as best he could and then ran off down the street. Alex felt his arm throb as he got to his feet, yet it was soothed by Kathleen's soft rub over his bicep. He slipped on arm around her waist and pressed his forehead to hers, stroking at her hair when he felt her sag into him._

_"I'm going to miss you." She murmured sadly into his neck. "Do you really have to go?"_

_Alex squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head._

_"I have to go."_

_Being the son of a Marine, there wasn't much else that Alex Coburn wanted to do. His father had served the country honorably as had his uncles. His whole family came from a military back round and from a young age, just like Ed Rawlins, he had wanted to follow in their footsteps. It was what he had worked so hard for, but then in high school, he hadn't planned on meeting Kathleen. He hadn't expected to fall in love._

_"I will miss you." He said, gently cupping her face with his hands and tilting her head back. He gazed into her eyes, he saw the tears building to fall and brushed his lips over her trembling mouth. Alex tenderly kissed her and Kathleen clung to that kiss and him so tightly. Their hands began to fondle and the tenderness grew into need and desperation._

_"CADET! Are you done sucking face? Let's go! NOW!"_

_The booming voice from the road pulled them apart, but only just. Alex didn't want to let her go and her grip was quite forceful yet somehow he managed to pull back from her. A single tear was falling down her cheek and a sad smile showed on her swollen wet lips. He gently wiped her mouth with the tips of his fingers and smiled._

_"I will write and I'll come back when I can." His voice cracking as he said the words._

_"I'll be here."_

_They kissed again and eventually he had no choice but to tear himself out of Kathleen's grasp and pick up his belongings from the sidewalk. The walk to the car seemed to take forever, his eyes unable to look to where he was going but instead focusing on who he was leaving behind. Seeing her like that, waving goodbye was hurting so much and even when he managed to get into the car, he had to wind the window down so he could still see her._

_The car pulled away and his home, family and the woman he loved slowly disappeared. There was no turning back now, his whole future lay ahead of him but it didn't seem as exciting as he thought it would be._

_"So this is it, Cadet. Your life officially belongs to the US Marine Corps. You're going to become one of the country's finest and one day, an officer."_

_Alex looked to the man sitting next to him and replied with a courteous and brief nod of his head._

_"You ready?"_

_"I'm ready."_

_"Forget about the girl for now. You are about to undergo the toughest and most grueling experience you will ever face. You're gonna be a man now, Alex."_

_"Yes, Reece."_

_"What did you just say?"_

_Alex looked to the other man's face and saw the dissatisfaction in his eyes. He'd not started out well responding like that. He sat up straight and adapted a more formal tone._

_"Yes, sir."_

TBC


	7. Do You Want Something More?

_Author's Note: TCvTS: Chapter Seven. Hope folks are still interested in this story! This chapter I'm quite proud of as it. __This takes place during Chuck Vs The Mask and focuses on Anna Wu (who is still here in my story!) and Hannah doesn't even come into the picture because Chuck and Sarah are still together. The chapter is focused on Anna because she is just so amazing. Those of my Jellies who love kickass!Anna...she's here! _

_This is beta'd by the most lovely and amazing kuryakingirl! Thanks hon so much for this! _

_Mistake are my own, not hers. I do not own the characters, except for Rawlins (Ideally played by Mr Fillion) and Reece. _

_Want to own Casey, but I think Raevon might have a problem with that. LOL_

_Enjoy folks! _

* * *

"**Do You Want Something More Out Of Your Life?"**

She couldn't get over it. The constant guilt was nagging at her mind and no matter how hard she tried to speak to any of them about it, something came up. If only she and Morgan had stayed behind that night, if they hadn't been in such a damned rush to get away and be intimate together, then maybe Devon wouldn't have died.

Chuck and Sarah would mysteriously disappear if she tried to approach them at work and so too would Casey. The resident grouch was allowed back after sick leave and was given light duties but that didn't stop Casey from doing his normal duties anyway. They all whispered and talked about him still, convinced even more by the horrible new scars on his face, neck and arms, that was involved with Devon's death. Casey never spoke to anyone about how he got the injuries and it was quickly learnt by all the staff not to ask about it. Anna couldn't help but imagine that if whoever did this, could do so to Casey, they must have been extremely dangerous. No one got the best of John Casey easily. So Devon didn't stand a chance.

Then there was the strange new green shirt that came back with Chuck and Casey. Rawlins was nice enough, and he had this ruggedly handsome look about him but within minutes of the shift beginning, he had immediately formed a bond of sorts with the two other men. It was strange. He was respectful on how the others were feeling, but he brought a small spark of happiness into the grieving Buy More.

For Anna, the most difficult thing to cope with, beside the guilt and sadness inside her, was how much Morgan had changed since the night Morgan was found in the water fountain. At the funeral, they had held hands and gave comfort to each other with a few hugs, but now…Anna couldn't seem to get more than a couple of words from him. She understood that he was feeling as she did-even more so as he was closer to the family and the Woodcombes-but he couldn't speak to her. Morgan had lost a great deal of his pep and zeal, the bright geeky spark in his eyes had faded and now the only interest or mission for him was to be there for the Bartowskis. Nothing else mattered except for Chuck and Ellie.

She understood Morgan's fierce determination for the family, because it was his own. Anna couldn't begrudge him and certainly wasn't going to stand in his way, but she wished he could have found the time to talk to her. She was his girlfriend, shouldn't he be allowing her to help him and vice versa? They should be talking and giving each other more support rather than just small smiles from across the room. She wished that someone would talk to her.

Jeff and Lester had gone beyond paranoid. If the duo were freakily suspicious of everyone and everything before, their delusions and "conspiracy theories" were on a completely new level now. No one was safe. They scowled and frowned at people and even Jeff had mentioned something about a secret government facility watching their every move. They gave Anna strange looks, ones that were so unnerving and creepy that Anna found herself preferring their perverted glares she used to get from them.

Big Mike had shut himself out more as well, he hardly peeked out of the office any more and Anna swore that he probably spent the night there as well. What was even more worrying was the manager wasn't seen eating as much either.

Devon Woodcombe did come to the Buy More and always left a lasting impression. He walked out of the store and no matter what kind of a crappy day you had, things seemed just that little bit more Awesome thanks to his visits. Now that he was gone, everyone felt empty and the store didn't feel the same as it used to, even after several weeks down the line.

How could it…they'd lost a valued customer, a friend and it wasn't going to be easy to recover from.

It was coming up to about ten in the morning and Anna had been trying to get one moment with Morgan. She wanted to see him after the shift finished and spend the evening with him. She wanted time alone with him; however Morgan was not making it easy. He hadn't been ever since the funeral and Anna was beginning to reach the end of her tether.

She spotted Chuck over at the nerd herd desk, the desperate need to speak, to tell someone other than her parents, about how she was feeling swelled in Anna and she walked over to him. Chuck managed a very weak smile for her but through his body language, gave her clear indications that he didn't want to talk either.

Anna wanted talk anyway, she had this urge to stuff all this delicate light treading around Chuck and say what she wanted if he was listening or not, but Anna respected him too much. She stood beside him and allowed the silence to linger, even though she badly wanted to express her condolences and support. After what appeared like fifteen minutes had gone by, Anna couldn't stand it any more. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Chuck…"

Sarah Walker came through the front door and instantly gained Bartowski's attention, so Anna never managed to say anything further. The blonde woman appeared extremely agitated and it was enough to make Chuck scurry from around the desk and approach her. Anna didn't hear the conversation but from the look of things, it was very intense.

"Sorry…gotta run," Said Chuck when he came rushing back to the desk to pick up the car keys. "A Nerd Herder emergency."

Chuck ran out of the store before Anna could even blink. She was stunned for a moment and was then about to go to the break room to grab a drink from the vending machine when—as she turned round—she nearly collided with Morgan.

"Go with him." He said, his voice droll and without life as he slumped into the chair.

"Chuck doesn't need me. I can stay here…with you."

"Anna…just back him up. Okay?"

Morgan's harsh tone stung inside her chest. She watched her despondent boyfriend as he handed her the keys and noticed that he hadn't been taking care of himself. His beard was untrimmed and his hair was back to the mop style adopted a couple of years ago. Unkempt, scruffy…he had lost all pride in his appearance.

"I can't," Anna said. "Morgan, we really need to talk. I can't…"

"Anna! Do as I say…please?"

He had never been this assertive before. She took up a second pair of keys and picked up the laptop bag from next to the till. She had to do what was needed, carry on and be the Buy More employee she had to be.

Chuck had already gone, so she took a second car and somehow managed to follow him to the museum. She was a little behind and Anna had to gather up a few tools from the trunk before walking in. He was nowhere to be seen but after a brief look around, Anna found the control room where Chuck was already seated at the console. The screens were blaring red emergencies and the curator was in a huge panic.

"If you don't mind, I could really use a little breathing room."

"That's right, step aside" Anna said walking up to the console. "We're the professionals."

The look of utter shock upon Chuck's face when he saw her was peculiar. He looked afraid as she sat down next to him and to Anna it didn't make sense at all. She had been back-up to him before and he had never queried her presence, instead accepting her aid and getting straight into the job. This time he was scared, worried as to why she was here.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" he gasped over the wail of the emergency alarms. Anna saw his head tilt to the right as if he was listening to something else, possibly something was niggling in his ear.

"I'm here to mop your brow!" she snapped sarcastically. "Jeez, Chuck. Backup! What's the problem?"

"I don't care which of you it is!" cried the frustrated curator. "But please, do something!"

"Have you ever restarted a server from a backup database?" barked Chuck. Anna scowled.

"Now you're insulting my intelligence! Course I can! Jeez, Chuck! Who am I? A complete moron?"

Anna and Chuck worked at the system in a brilliant unison. Their fingers blurred over the keyboards, inputting data and commands quicker than seconds. Chuck had pretty much freaked out at one point, only to pretend he was shouting at the computer, but the perfect synchronization of their work quickly brought an end to the red flashing lights and the room was now bathed in a pleasing green _"yay I'm okay_" glow.

Anna had not expected Chuck to cheer so heartily, nor did she expect the huge crushing hug he gave her as he pulled her off the chair and squeezed her with his arms. He was happy, relieved and it was unusual for him to be so overjoyed at such a simple job.

Things became a confused whirl as the curator began chatting away, he was so pleased that his precious Mask of Alexander was protected once again; but Anna was concerned at such a drastic reaction from her fellow Nerd Herder. Right now he was grinning like an idiot. It was lovely to see, especially after everything that had happened, but it was when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her squeeze that confused her.

"Heavens, no! I'm not inviting you…I'm hiring you." The British curator said. "Well I want you there to insure that, well, there's no more, and uh…what do you call them? Bugs!"

Chuck's arm slipped from Anna's shoulder and the triumphant smile morphed into a forced and discomforting grin. Again his head tilted to the right and his finger scratched at his ear.

"So? Are we gonna do this?" she asked.

"It's a date!" Chuck said through his teeth.

"Magnificent!"

"Isn't it?"

It didn't feel like it. Chuck was clearly uncomfortable with this invitation but there was no need to be. It was a job. Chuck was a very customer friendly man, he was always happy to assist and to come back tomorrow night and help with the system was a good opportunity. Why was he frozen to the spot and looking in fear for his life?

Chuck made no effort to move or pack up his stuff. Anna got bored waiting and gave him a gentle shove on his arm to coax him away. When he was still a little spaced and no doubt his ear was still bugging him, Anna huffed angrily and stormed over to the desk and picked up her laptop.

She hitched the strap of the computer bag over her head and was out the door and back to her car within minutes. She waited for Chuck, in the hope to privately ask him why he was behaving like he was, but after a few minutes, her supervisor still didn't come out.

Chuck's strange behaviour had been going on for almost two months now and it wasn't just because of his grief. His father came into the store a lot, and the two of them would disappear on strange and more than hour-long lunch breaks. Sometimes Casey—and even the new man Rawlins—went with them and whilst others were oblivious to it (or appeared to be), it was really pissing Anna off.

She waited in the car, thinking on what could possibly be keeping Chuck in the museum, and was about to leave when she saw three people sneaking round from the back entrance. Her immediate reaction was to slink down in her seat, so she was hidden. If she hadn't done her hair up so elaborately or even if she had used fewer ribbons, Anna would have felt a lot more comfortable as she surveyed the trio hurrying to a large black SUV.

The young man, she didn't know but the man supporting his weight and wearing the light brown overalls…yeah, she knew him and the blonde woman rushing to the car in front of them.

"What the-?" She was flabbergasted when Chuck ran after them.

"Couldn't you have parked the damned vehicle somewhere a little less conspicuous?" Casey snarled as he staggered under the other man's weight. "Or better yet, you could have parked closer to the back door and out of sight from the public?"

"It's too late for complaints, Colonel, besides no one's seen us."

_Colonel? Did she really hear that man call Casey…Colonel?_

"If you say so, Shaw." Casey sneered as Sarah fumbled to get the car door open. "Although, personally I reckon a blind man could make us out. Walker! Get a move on or I'll drop him right here!"

"Casey, relax!" Chuck said as eventually Sarah got the door open and Shaw slumped down into the front seat. "No one's around because the museum is not open today. Let's just get back to Castle and the briefing. You got the mask?"

"We got it, Chuck." Sarah said flinging open the front passenger's seat for Shaw.

Anna's heart nearly leapt out of her mouth. As Sarah Walker got into the SUV, Anna stifled back a scream when Casey turned round and saw her. There was no mistaking that he was glaring at her and that his hand was now sliding beneath the overall and reaching for…. a gun.

Anna saw the handle and the glint of sunlight on the metal and she sat bolt upright. The keys were shaking in her trembling hand, they couldn't find the ignition hole and as she became more agitated and convinced that Casey was now going to come over and kill her, the keys fell from her grasp and landed by her feet.

She couldn't keep her eyes off Casey, as her hand blindly groped around on the floor of the car for the keys. She was for the first time genuinely afraid of the tall man, but then a blissful feeling of relief washed over her when she saw John Casey smile. A soft genuine and amused smile smirked back at Anna Wu before the man grabbed hold of Chuck's shirt and pulled him out of the way of the departing SUV. Anna saw he shielded Chuck from seeing her and when Anna still hadn't driven away herself the Colonel gave her a jerk of his head and a curious look that seemed to say "_Go on! Get the hell out of here__.__"_

Anna wasn't going to hang around. So as her little Nerd Herder car nipped out of the car parking lot of the museum, she was trying to come to terms with what she had learnt. Casey was some kind of military officer? (Not surprising when you think on it) He was working with Chuck and his girlfriend and….oh. It all clicked into place.

There was only one conclusion she could reach after seeing that. They were spies!

"Oh my god. I'm so dead!"

* * *

Everyone had changed.

While Ellie herself had come to some kind of acceptance with Devon's death, she continued working, everyone else around her changed. They were different, with the exception of two of her really close friends at hospital. Her friends left her alone, or were there for her when she needed them but Ellie could see the ways others behaved. Her father and Chuck were of great support but now because of the intersect training and the missions they were still leaving her when she wanted them close.

The bitterness riled up inside of her when she thought of the secret she now had to keep. The same secret that had caused her so much anguish and was continuing in doing so. She couldn't tell anyone and Chuck or Sarah weren't exactly forthcoming with any information that could ease her. Her dad had explained as much as he could but even then it wasn't enough.

But she stayed strong, as she had promised Devon. Ellie carried on, determined not to swallowed up by the grief still within her, however, she noticed that someone else was coming close to doing just that.

Ellie spent most of this day off cleaning the apartment. Chuck was quite resilient in leaving plenty for her to do, and as always, the chore helped keep her centred and remain happy. She had just finished doing the washing up and went to pick up her phone from the coffee table.

Her fingers paused over the keypad as she stared at the new sofa and the different lay out of her living room. It was spotless but even the rearrangement of the furniture couldn't stop her from thinking about that night. On more than one occasion she thought about moving and Ellie came close to it…but it never happened. Ellie remained, though she was never certain as to why.

The knock at the door startled her out of her trance and when it sounded again she rushed over and opened it. She smiled. She was just about to call him.

"Morgan. Come on in."

"I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"Not at all. Chuck and my dad are both out at the moment. Is there anything I can help with?"

Morgan respectfully entered and halted in the middle of the room. With his hands nervously rubbing together and turning a pale white, he looked round and in his eyes Ellie's knew that his overactive imagination was trying not to think on that night.

"Can I help you, Ellie, with anything? Anything at all, and I'll do it. Can I get you a drink or make you something….do you need me to run to the shops and stock your fridge or cupboards up? Can I-?"

"Morgan. Stop please." Ellie lightly touched at his shoulder and instantly felt the tension within him settle slightly. "It's wonderful that you're like this for me and Chuck, but we're okay."

Morgan shot her a disbelieving look.

"I'm as close to okay as I can be." Ellie confessed. "But really you don't need to fuss over us."

"Would you do any less if it were me, Ellie?"

He was right, but that wasn't the point. She could see Morgan's downfall, he was so wrapped up in doing everything for this family that he was neglecting himself. She had seen that Anna wasn't at his side, he could see the lack of sleep in his eyes along with the black bags still hanging under them. But then his overall appearance looked shabby.

"Morgan, when was the last time you trimmed your beard or had a proper night's sleep?"

"I don't recall." He said as he then scurried out of her grasp and over to the window. "Look, El…I need to talk to you about Chuck, he's been acting really weird."

Oh, no. Ellie really didn't want to talk to Morgan about this. She knew why Chuck was running off every so often, it angered and pained her more that she couldn't say a word. Damn the CIA! Damn Casey! Why couldn't this man, who was falling apart more than she was, know about his best friend? Ellie wanted to tell him, she wanted to assure the man who was becoming like another brother to her, but it would only endanger her and Chuck.

"He went to Paris and came back pretty torn up! Jeff and Lester haven't found anything about what went on! Ellie, what's he been like with you and your dad? Has he been avoiding you, sneaking out at late hours and coming back just as late? You can't deny he's hiding something."

"I haven't noticed anything with Chuck," Ellie lied, hating that she had to. "But you? Morgan, you look awful. Why don't you stop worrying about Chuck and look after yourself?"

"How can I look after myself Ellie? I've got no time for myself when you and Chuck have to be protected! I wasn't there that night…I wasn't there to protect you and I won't allow that to happen again! I feel so…."

Ellie pulled Morgan into a crushing hug and eased his shaking as best she could, but it wasn't going away completely.

"Don't blame yourself, Morgan. Please. You and Anna went because you wanted to and there was no way of knowing that was going to happen." Ellie felt her chest hurting as she tried to use her words to comfort herself as well as Morgan. "Even if you had been there, John Casey wasn't able to prevent Devon's death, so do you really think you could have?"

"I should have tried, Ellie! I might have…"

"You could have been killed as well and that…no. I would never want that. I'm glad you weren't there, Morgan. I'm pleased you and Anna were safe. Where is she, by the way?"

"I dunno. I guess she went home or something." He pulled out of her grasp and she saw his eyes were red and puffy. Ellie felt tears stinging her own.

"Why aren't you with her, Morgan? Talking to her, sharing things with her? She will understand what you're feeling because she will feel it too."

Morgan shook his head.

"I can't. I can't talk to her right now. I don't know why, but…I'm not ready. Every time I try to discuss what happened with her, I choke up. Everything seizes and I can't say anything. It's so hard and I know she's trying as well. So I try and help you guys, I feel better when I know I'm looking after you."

"We're not the ones who need looking after." Ellie said, gently stroking Morgan's hair and wincing a little as the grease lingered on her hand. "You could do with a wash and some sleep. So why don't you stay here for a bit? I'll fix you something up to eat as well, how does that sound?"

"Ellie…I should be doing those things for you." Morgan wiped at his eyes, which looked as if they hurt. Ellie shook her head and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Go have a bath, now. Rest, relax…or you will become ill. Don't make me make you any more."

After five minutes of the determined Ellie Bartowski' glare, Morgan smiled, bobbed his head and did as he was told. Ellie sighed, now a little bit happier that Morgan was here and that she could finally help him. Not necessarily in the way that she wanted, but she was content and pleased that he was going to get himself back into some kind of order.

Ellie listened for the sound of the bathwater and when she heard it and eventually Morgan's gasp of bliss as he got in, she went back into her cleaning. It might do some good for Morgan to stay here for a while, for him and for Chuck. Ellie was lifted now, pleased that this could work out for the family and she smiled happily as she took the rubbish bag out of the bin to take it outside.

That smile soon vanished when she saw her neighbour approaching his door. Wearing the green polo shirt of the Buy More, Casey had no doubt finished his cover shift, but where was Chuck?

He knew she was there. He stopped and lightly angled his head up and nodded in acknowledgement of her. He did it every time they ran into each other, which wasn't as often as it had been in the years previous, for Ellie purposely avoided him. Sarah…she didn't have much choice with. But every time he nodded at her, it was in the vein hope that she would greet him back with the same or even something other than a scowl or nothing at all.

This time, Casey was a little taken back when Ellie slowly walked over to him with the bin bag.

"Doctor…"

"Why can't you tell Morgan what's going on?" Ellie said, her voice firm like she had been with Morgan. Casey straightened up, towering even more so above her, and tried to be firm as possible back. However, his voice softened and cracked a little just, like his eyes.

"You know why, doc."

"But it's hurting him for not knowing! He's a wreck!"

"I can't tell him, neither can Chuck or Sarah. You cannot tell him. It's for Chuck's protection and his own. Can you guarantee that Morgan won't tell Chuck's secret if he was placed under interrogation? He certainly wouldn't if he was tortured."

Torture. Morgan wouldn't last more than a couple of seconds and Ellie felt awful that the subject had even been brought up. Again she browsed over Casey's face and the reality of his trauma, of what he was put through made her stomach rile. She couldn't imagine that happening to Chuck or Morgan, she never wanted it to happen. She felt sick.

"I'm…" Ellie couldn't say anything. She had said all she wanted at Devon's grave and she would stick by it. There was no way she was going to be friends with this man, not after what happened, though the doctor in her; the caring compassion inside of Ellie Bartowski ached and sympathised for what John had gone through.

It seemed that Casey could tell what she was thinking. There was a low hurtful and sorrowful vocalization.

"I do understand, Ms Woodcombe," He said, his voice genuinely regretful. "But you can't say a thing. I won't be able to keep your family safe if more people became aware of the situation."

"If I did?"

"All of you will be taken to a secure CIA location and confined there; whether Chuck or any of you, like it or not."

Just like a solider, it was a typical response from someone like him. Ellie scowled and turned away in a huff, rustling the bin bag as she walked away. However, she stopped.

The reality of what Casey had done for her brother, and he was still doing for her family came back. She found that she couldn't be angry, not when he suffered as he had suffered.

"Colonel."

"Yes?" The slight rise in his voice, the tone of surprise made a tiny smile lift the corner of her mouth.

"I'm not….I'm a doctor," Ellie kept her back to him. "I'm not someone who can let others suffer. If any of your…injuries are still causing you discomfort or pain, you can come to me and I will help you, but don't think that we're…"

"I will and I wouldn't dream of thinking or assuming anything about us, Doctor. Thank you."

"Yes. Well..." Ellie glanced over her shoulder and saw him doing the same as he went to go into his apartment. She was going to say goodnight but Ellie found herself walking to the outside bins without saying another word.

After a few minutes, as she dumped her rubbish and closed the bin lid, she heard his door quietly shut.

* * *

She was nervous. Alex didn't like lying to her mother but she trusted Keller and believed him when he said this could be dangerous. She didn't want anything to happen to her mum, so when the time came for Keller and this other man to visit her, Alex was pleased she had gone out.

They weren't tardy. At precisely seven pm, there was a knock at the door. Alex put down the book she was reading and went to open it for her visitors.

The colonel was on her doorstep, a pleasant smile greeting back at her.

"Good evening," he said, walking into the house when Alex stepped aside as invitation. "How are you? Is everything all right?"

"Yes…I'm…" Alex had to take a deep breath when she saw the other man come through the doorway. He had to duck to get in. "I'm fine. Er…hi."

"Alex McHugh, I'd like to introduce Reece," Keller introduced the six foot something man after the front door closed. "He is a colleague of mine and we're both so pleased you're willing to help us."

"Hello, Alex."

The man was tall, in his early or mid-fifties with dark brown and greying hair. His physique was broad and muscled, and it made sense to the young woman that he couldn't have been anything else but a soldier. Though what drew her attention the most, was the way he smiled and the way the scar on the left side of his mouth carried that smile on. It wasn't pleasant, for it gave him the creepy Joker vibe.

"I'm Reece Shepherd." He held out his hand, still smiling and clearly observing Alex's startled reaction to his disfigurement. "It's okay to stare, I've gotten used to it."

"I'm sorry, it's rude of me to…"

"Not at all. You didn't do this to me, but you can help me and Keller get the man who did."

"It…is it John Casey?" she asked, even though she knew that it would be. Both the men nodded.

Alex turned away from them and hurried into the living room with quick but tiny steps. Mixed up with anger and fear, she reached for the picture sitting on the sideboard. It was of her family; her mum, grandparents and herself as a little girl, barely even three years old. She felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes as she stroked a finger over a small space between her mum and her, the place where her father should have been standing.

"Alex…are you sure you're up for this?" asked Keller. She jumped a little, not realising they had both followed her into the room. She sniffed and dabbed at a teetering tear before it fell.

"I'm certain." She replied, her voice strong and confident. "I've been without a father all my life, I want his killer brought to justice. I want the man to pay for what he's done. You two can do this, can you?"

"Of course." said Reece. "Justice is what we believe in and John Casey will get what he deserves."

"You will help us?" Keller followed Alex as she walked to the sofa and sat down. He took up a position next to her and Shepherd took a chair just opposite. The two men waited as Alex tried to compose herself more.

"Who is this John Casey?" she eventually asked.

"He was a Marine under my command, but after the murders of your father and Reece's brother, he was arrested and we thought he was put in one of the highest security prisons in the country. Now it appears he wasn't arrested at all. He is a stone cold killer," said Keller, solemnly. "The NSA pay him to kill and torture people. Not just any one. It includes civilians; women and children. Innocents! However for someone like John Casey, money isn't an issue. He loves to do things like that. He likes to see others in pain."

Alex gasped.

"You may have heard at the beginning of this year, there was a doctor killed in Burbank, in his own home?"

She vaguely recalled the news. Keller didn't need to say anything more for it was obvious who had killed this man.

Now an angry hatred was boiling and bubbling up inside of her.

"What….what can I do?" she stammered, her teeth grinding together.

The two men were beyond pleased.

Reece clapped his hands together once and leaned forward. That smile, the cut cheek was chillingly eerie and she tried not to react to her fears about him. Her instincts were screaming something wasn't right, but her rational mind said that Keller knew him. He trusted this man and they had served with her father. They knew the one man she never got to know and the hope that they were offering was too much to give up on.

"It will be dangerous, but we need you to go to the Buy More where Casey works under some kind of cover," said Keller, taking Alex's hand and squeezing it gently. "We will need you to go regularly and get to know the people who work there. Particularly, this man."

Keller brought from nowhere a file and handed it to Alex. She opened up the folder and saw the picture of a beaming adorable young man with wavy hair and a geeky nature. The profile information next to the picture stated that his name was Charles Bartowski.

"I'm no spy," Alex said shaking her head. "I can defend myself, sure! I've mastered a couple of the martial arts, but I'm no experienced agent. Surely you have men or other people, experienced people, who can do this?"

"No…this is supposed to be a secret. We have no other backup, we can't risk it. If either I or Shepherd go in, we will be recognised by Casey."

"Do I have to confront him? Do I have to speak to him or look at him, because I don't think I can do that. Not yet."

"No! Good god, no!" Reece cried. Keller echoed his response, placed his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "No! We would never let you get that close to him, for if Casey were to ever find out who you are? No. You'll go in on the days he's not there. Keller will be watching the store and keeping close tabs on you. Talk to this Chuck person, but be subtle, don't intentionally let on that you're asking after Casey."

"It's all right if you don't want to do it, Alex. We can figure out another way." Keller added. "If you do go ahead, we'll be nearby, keeping watch over you. No harm will come to you, I promise."

She wasn't sure. Alex shucked off Keller's supportive arm and rose from the sofa. She scooped up the photo frame and walked slowly to the kitchen. She had to think. They weren't kidding when this was going to be dangerous, but Alex badly wanted to help, she wanted to contribute in apprehending this killer.

"This had better be worth the wait." Reece got to his feet and gazed at the woman as she stood in the centre of the kitchen staring at the photo. He kept his voice low and hushed, so she wouldn't hear what he had to say. "I've not waited all these years just to have her screw it up."

"Unlike your guy, who did screw up?" Keller whispered, edging up behind him. The other man growled. "Don't worry, she won't. She'll go along with this. You wanted Lex to suffer and he will when his little girl ends up betraying him."

"Keller…." Reece turned round and his face creased angrily with a frown. "You have my confidence for the moment, but as I said before, my patience has limits. I've risked too much coming out here….blow it and I will slice you up a new little smile. Got that?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"She looks just like him, doesn't she? It's those eyes."

Shepherd snarled, but then quickly smiled when Alex emerged from the kitchen. She looked frightened, worried but so determined. The Coburn resemblance was uncanny. While she did look a little like her mother, there was no mistaking she was Alex's daughter. Family. She was strong, and she would get through this.

"I've thought a lot about it." She said still looking with longing at the photo. "I'll do it. I'll help you."

* * *

This was the perfect place to park. As this mission was taking part in the evening and there was another van right next to them—it checked out—there was nothing at all suspicious about where Casey had parked. It was away from the main lot and was surrounded by plenty of cover and other larger vehicles.

"Now_ this_ is inconspicuous," he murmured as he picked up a Twinkie bar and pulled off the wrapping. He scanned the video and audio feed. Chuck and Anna already arrived earlier and were currently in the control room looking after the computer system. In about a few minutes time Walker and Shaw would arrive, posing as guests for the party.

He took a bite out of the Twinkie and honed in on the camera shot of Chuck and Anna. The two had arrived and still were in complete silence. Chuck did a few coughs and other subtle—or not so subtle—audio tests but the lack of conversation between the two of them wasn't completely unexpected.

Casey's phone rung and after briefly turning off his side of the mike, he answered, watching with tough scrutiny, the security feed of the other guests.

_"So? What do you want to do, sir? About this Wu situation?" _

"You kept watch on her, didn't you, Porky? What did she do?" Casey popped the remainder of the Twinkie into his mouth.

_"She didn't do or say anything, with the exception of asking after you and Chuck all day. She stayed at home and said nothing to her parents either. It was a fun night for the both of us."_ Rawlins sighed. _"Are you sure about this, Colonel? Are you and Beckman going to keep tabs on this girl for a reason?" _

"She's got potential and she's got attitude. She can be useful."

_"Really think it's wise to be scouting for new talent when you've got someone out there jonesing to kill you? The leads we've got are going nowhere."_

Casey saw Sarah and Shaw walking up to the front door of the museum.

"People have been trying to kill me for years. Look, I've got to go, the mission's starting. Don't worry about Anna Wu for the time being, I've got my eye on her and Chuck. Go back to the complex and…"

_"And keep an eye on Eleanor Woodcombe for you?"_

Casey nearly answered yes, but he knew all too well that Rawlins was teasing him.

"Go back to the complex and go through those files again. We can't have exhausted everything."

Those who didn't know Casey thought him to be a very un-expressive man when in fact he was the exact opposite. He may not say much verbally, but vocally and physically he got across exactly what he intended. Edward Rawlins knew him extremely well.

_"I'll keep an eye on her, Colonel. Don't pull a muscle through fretting! Okay?"_

Rawlins didn't give Casey the chance to retort back, the connection was cut and there was quiet in the van. Quiet until the others began to talk.

Casey flipped the switch to turn his mike back on, just in time to hear Anna finally confront Chuck.

_"Chuck...you, Sarah and Casey? You're spies…aren't you? This, tonight…you're planning something with the mask. It's a mission, isn't it?" _

"Deny it, Chuck!" Casey hissed into the mike.

_"Casey? What the hell is going on?"_ asked Shaw as he and Sarah listened in on the conversation.

_"Anna knows about us?" _Walker added.

"Not now, you two! I've got this! Chuck! Deny it and make up a damned good excuse!"

He never heard the reply Chuck eventually gave to Anna as Shaw and Sarah were crossing over the chatter with their shock at this piece of news.

"Look, concentrate on the mission, will you?" Casey hissed back at them. "Beckman and I have this situation under control. You two concentrate on getting that mask swapped over!"

_"I don't like this, Colonel. I should have been informed." _

"Well, I told you that you should have parked the car somewhere else! Now quit the chatter and get on with it!"

No one could argue with that. They wouldn't argue with Casey anyway.

* * *

Today was a new day.

Thanks to Ellie, Morgan felt uplifted and more like him when he went into the Buy More. His hair was gelled nicely, his beard was trimmed and even his uniform was pristine—thanks again to Ellie who washed and ironed it. The talk she gave him opened his eyes and he couldn't believe how he had become since Devon's death. He couldn't believe how he had been behaving towards Anna.

After the phone call from the British curator, after being complained to about the night before, Morgan thought he would talk to her. She was sitting slouched in the chair behind the Nerd Herd desk, looking out of sorts and extremely pissed off as she twirled one of her pig tails around a finger. So he decided this talk would be handled with finesse.

"Anna?" Morgan smiled and waved his fingers delicately in front of her face to gain her attention. That was not a good start as heavy mascaraed angry eyes glared back at him.

"What you want, Morgan?" she whined.

"I'm sorry."

The pigtail twirling stopped and the anger in her eyes widened to surprise.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving towards you…that I didn't consider how you would be feeling. I haven't been here for you and…well I want to tell you that it will change. Anna, I'm here now and I won't ever forget you ever again."

Morgan released a long breath, relieved to have gotten those words out to her. Anna's reaction was instant. She was so happy, tears were swelling up.

"Aw! Morgan!"

Anna came from behind the desk and immediately crushed him with a strong choking hug. Morgan wrapped his arms around her and felt all the anguish flee her body and his feet leave the ground as she lifted him up.

When they broke apart, Anna had the most adoring smile he had ever seen and it made his day brighter.

"Thank you. It was so good to hear you say that, and see you like this."

"I know, I feel it." Morgan took up her hand and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. "Anna, I will make sure that tonight, after our shift here finishes, you and I can spend some time together. We can do whatever you like, talk or not….well…"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. As long as you haven't got any plans with Chuck, have you?"

At the mention of his best friend's name, he saw Anna's brow crease into a frown and her body stiffened with annoyance. He didn't blame her, because he was feeling just the same way about Chuck's behaviour.

"I haven't. But you've noticed his strange habits recently, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I did not like how he abandoned me at the museum last night. When I see him, he's gonna get more than a piece of my mind. He's gonna be in a lot of hurt."

"I got a few words to say to him as well. I just had the curator on the phone complaining! Course I didn't understand a word he was saying; you know the British accent, to me it's all "_Oi Bloody Things!"_"

Anna shook her head. No, Morgan didn't think his attempt at the British accent was any good either.

Suddenly the phone rang and Morgan immediately took up the receiver. It was another man from the museum, with an equally incomprehensible accent. It seemed they were still having problems with the security system and would they mind sending over the Nerd Herder girl from last night.

Getting the thumbs up from Anna, Morgan agreed and knowing the man on the other end of the line was pleased, he put down the phone. Anna picked up the laptop satchel and gave him a big hug again.

"So I'll see you later?" she asked. Morgan nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care, won't you?"

Anna gave him the thumbs up and rushed quickly out of the store. On the way, she accidentally jolted with a customer, causing her to drop her bag.

"Sorry!" Anna picked up the bag. "Here."

"Thanks."

She didn't give Alex McHugh a second look.

* * *

She knew something wasn't right straight away. There were no replies, at first, to her calls and Anna just had this sensation—tingling—at the back of her head. She also felt a knot tighten in her insides.

She was scared, shaking, even when the foreign man came up to her smiling. Anna did not like this man, there was something seriously wiggy about him and it wasn't because of the burn mark all down one side of his face.

"Yes! Thank you for coming!" he said, allowing her past the rope—which she could have easily jumped over.

"Yeah like, where's the British guy?" Anna looked around, yet kept her eye on the guy. She wasn't about to show him her back.

"He is….tied up. I am the assistant curator. We're having some security problems with the system in the vault. Perhaps you could…take a look?"

Go into that huge vault that can be locked and sealed _and _have all the air sucked out of it? Er…no.

"Hey, fella. I just fix the computers. I could go back there rather than in there."

"Do you have a phone with you?" asked the man, who—Anna noted—was looking extremely impatient and angry.

"What's wrong with the ones here?"

The only reply she got was an angry snarl and instantly Anna felt arms wrap around. Some beefy guy had come up from behind her and now had her pinned, trapped…or so he thought. Anna felt her fear turning into powerful drive of adrenalin. These were bad guys, no doubt Chuck and Casey's bad guys and she wasn't going to let herself be a victim here. She was no stupid weakling.

"Put her in the vault."

"I don't think so!" Anna spat and then stomped a heeled foot back into the shin of her captor. The man instinctively let go and now Anna was free, it enabled her to crack the back of her head into his face. She heard and felt him fall the floor and in that instant Anna used his dropping motion and his bulk to support her and her leg swung up and caught the "assistant curator" in the face.

She stood up and posed ready for a fight. Anna wasn't frail and she knew how to defend herself. So she did. She didn't know how she managed it, especially when a third guy showed up. She was so scared that everything became a blur.

She flipped, she spun and kicked, more agile than the men ever could be, and getting in lucky punches. Others were not so lucky as she knocked over several of the priceless vases, but Anna held up her own against these guys. That was until she realised they had guns, and they could have quite easily shot her.

"Oh crap!" Anna faltered, just for a second when she saw the gun pointed at her. It was then the fury of her adrenalin rush turned cold and she froze to the spot. Panic thumped in her chest, she felt as if someone was squeezing her stomach and she her legs began to give way. This was it. She was going to die.

Anna Wu felt the blow to the back of her head, before everything went black.

* * *

She hadn't been looking where she was going. Ellie was trying to find her keys for the car and foolishly wasn't keeping an eye on what was in front of her. As she passed under the archway, she collided into a very different kind of wall as it pummelled into her.

The force literally knocked her off her feet, but she never crashed do the floor. Her bag slipped from her fingers as two tight grips on both of her arms prevented her fall. The momentary fright soothed into a calm before irritation took over. She knew it was Casey, there was no one else—none of the other agents in the complex had his stature or build—and the fact that she had crossed paths with him twice today, irked her.

"You're certainly in a rush!" she sniped, tugging her arms harshly so his hands would release her. They didn't at first but then Casey gently loosened his fingers and allowed her to slip out and away from his grasp.

"You should look we're you're going, Doctor."

"Yes…well. I'm sorry about that." Ellie bit her lip, no she wasn't. If she had fallen to the ground then it would have been something new to be angry at him for. Instead she only felt ridiculous, especially with her purse and its contents strewn all over the place.

Ellie bent down and began to start collecting up her things.

For someone who was supposed to be in a rush, John Casey wasn't making any quick getaways. Instead he scooped down next to her and did exactly what Ellie wanted. He made her angry. Ellie felt her face burning, she had to clench her mouth shut and breathe harshly through her nose when she saw his hand extending out her keys.

"I don't need your help!" It just came out. The anger and frustration blurted from her mouth as her fingers grabbed back the keys. Ellie scrambled to get back to her feet but was a little uncoordinated. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

The darkness and glistening of grief in her eyes was all that he saw when Casey tried to help her to an upright position. He don't know why he did it, he just did and instead of a pleasant and hopeful conversation like earlier, Ellie stormed off leaving him feel like an utter fool.

She had set the parameters and established what was acceptable for him, but why couldn't he adhere to her wishes and not upset her with his presence?

"Colonel."

Casey hadn't realised that he had been staring off after Ellie—how long?—even though she had gone. Now as he looked to his door, he recalled why he had been in such a rush. He approached Rawlins and didn't need to say a thing.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you. Again." The younger man shook his head. "Casey, do you understand, that I was seconded from my unit by Beckman and ordered to safe guard you? I'm not a babysitter for her…we're supposed to stay away. Well, you are."

"Right now I'm not important, Porky. The Bartowski's, however, are. Chuck. Stephen. Ellie, they're our missions. They are the only things that are important. As your ranking officer, you will follow my orders and keep them safe. Is that understood, Major?"

"Understood, sir." Rawlins saluted and as the two men passed on the door step, Ed gently stopped and pointed into the apartment. "She's awake."

Casey thanked the Major and entered his apartment, closing the door behind him.

It was light out, a beautiful sunny day, but as always Colonel Casey's apartment was dowsed in darkness. It didn't have to be dark, it's just that he preferred it that way. However, the young woman sitting on his couch didn't think so.

"I was wondering when one of you lot were going to show up! What's happening? Are you going to kill me?"

Casey approached the couch and sat down next to the still groggy and dazed Anna Wu. He picked up a glass of water from the coffee table and handed it over to her, smiling.

"No. I'm not going to kill you."

Anna took the water and gulped down the contents. It was more than a relief, but when she looked at the man she had been working in the Buy More with for three years, the fear came back.

"Tell me something, Anna. Do you want something more out of your life?"

tbc


End file.
